The Terrible Life of a Vampire in Ooo
by Clark the Shark
Summary: Theatum goes through his immortal life in Ooo, Each day keeps getting worse and worse. And when He thinks things can't get any worse, that's when it will really get interesting. Theatum is my OC, Marshall is not the main character, and I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME! If you like this, please review, and if you don't, tell me why.
1. The arrival of the vampire boy

It was about one in the morning, and the weather was starting to turn into a lighting storm. The air was filled with the sound of thunder. Finn and Jake had only recently got to Marceline's cave. As they walked in the house, Finn noticed PB standing next to a table that had something on it that was covered up. Walking up to Marcie, Finn said "What's up Marceline? And what's under that sheet?" Marceline said, "I asked Bonnibelle over there if she could help me make a friend that will live forever like me. That 'thing' you're talking about is the body."

A few minutes later, the group had taken the body outside of the cave. As they arrived outside, a mysterious boy showed up out of nowhere, covered in a black cloak, yelling "MARCELINE! I challenge you to a battle to the death!", pulling a battleaxe off his back. The battleaxe had a black and red striped handle, and The blade was green, and the cheek of the blade had fangs painted onto it. Surrounding the fangs, the rest of the head was black. Marceline, Finn, and Jake had all turned to see this stranger, readying their weapons. Before realizing it, the boy had swung the battleaxe down at Marceline, attempting to strike her in the head. Finn had reached her and stopped the blow with his demon blood sword, creating a spark from the clash, a ring reverberating around everyone. "Who are you, and why are you after Marceline?" Finn yelled after stopping the attacker. "I am Theatum, and I have come to slay this beast for turning me into a vampire!" Theatum yelled, beginning to attack again. Right as he had struck Finn's sword, a bolt of lightning struck the body under the sheet. Suddenly, the body sat up, throwing off the sheet.


	2. Marceline Kidnapped: A new chapter

**Sorry, that the last chapter was short, but it was just to get everyone acquainted with the plot of what is going to happen throughout the first few chapters.**

As the creature got off the table, Finn noticed that it was a girl. "Why is it a girl, Marcie?" Finn asked, forgetting Theatum.

Ignoring Theatum, Marceline said, "I don't feel like discussing this with you, Finn."

Theatum, who had grown frustrated that he was being ignored, attempted to take this opportunity to strike. Just as he was lunging at Finn, a strange, new voice said "Theatum, enough. You have served my purpose." Every one stopped to find this new voice, but they were at a loss.

"Yes my queen. I must leave you now, Finn the human, but I shall return. And if you need my help, need only to ask, for I am only after the head of Marceline." Theatum left after giving Finn and Jake his phone number.

Everyone was stunned by this mystery Queen. Marceline, having been nonplussed by the whole ordeal to begin with, was quick to focus her attention elsewhere**.** "So Mrs. monster, do you have a name?" The girl stared at Marceline for about 3 minutes, not saying anything.

Then she replied "My name is Frankenberry."

"That's a strange name. Why Frankenberry?" said PB, looking at her curiously.

"I was made like a monster on a movie I saw once. The berry part is because I love strawberries."

Marceline laughed, then said "That's perfect, considering that I need someone to dispose of the strawberries I suck the color from.

_**The next day, at Finn and Jake's tree house**__ ..._

It was a very uneventful day. There were no monsters to fight, or people to save. "I'm SO BORED. Why isn't there anything to do?" Jake said, moaning. Just then, there was a knock at the door. the two adventurers looked at each other, then Finn yelled "Last one to the door has to drink from the dweeb cup for three weeks."

They raced to the door, throwing the other around the room, trying to get to the door first. Finn had made it to the door, just as Jake threw BMO at him.

"OW! Jake, what the stuff? That hurt, dude!" Finn said as he opened the door. No one was there. Confused, Finn went outside to look around. As soon as he got out the door, he heard a hissing noise, and turned to see a pair of giant fangs in his face. He jumped back away from the mouth of the creature, right as it was about to bite down on his neck. "Oh, come on man. that was almost too easy." Finn calmed down, and realized who it was. It was Theatum, his dark brown, nearly black, was hanging down from under the hood of his jacket, that said the words 'Monster Energy'. He was fairly skinny, but not to bad, and he wore red pants and some black gloves. "Theatum, why are you here?" Finn shouted.

Theatum casually went inside, ignoring Finn's question. Finn followed him in, yelling "Answer me, Glob it!" Theatum started laughing, stopped to turn around, then floated to Finn.

"I came over to hang out, and maybe turn you into a vampire like me so we can be friends forever."

"Maybe I don't want to be turned into a vampire." Finn said as Theatum tried to bite him again. Theatum started laughing again, then went to mess with Jake.

"Oh, and Finn," he said while scaring Jake by turning into a wolf, "my queen said she expects great things from you." Finn became furious.

"Who is this queen of yours and what does she want with me?" Finn yelled at Theatum. "I can't say too much, but her name is Mariela and she admires the Ice King. Looks up to him." Finn was at a loss for words. What kind of wacko looks up to the Ice King? Maybe she knows something about him that they didn't?

"So, Theatum. What did you have planned to do for fun. Our day has been quite boring so far". They left to go to the Candy Kingdom.

**Starting now the story is going to be in different points of view. It will make the story much easier to write.**

I was walking with Finn and Jake to the Candy Kingdom when I heard Mariela speak to me. "_I need you to grab one of the candy people for me while you're gone", _thought Mariela. I nod, thinking back

"_OK, but you owe me. This isn't going to be easy with Finn and Jake here." _When we got to the Candy Kingdom, I asked Finn "Is there any candy people who are evil? I want to fight an evil candy person."

"Yeah," Finn replied, "there is one. Her name is Goliad, and he is in a psychic showdown with my 'son' Stormo."

"I think I'll wait until night, but sounds like the perfect one to fight." We went to see Bubblegum, but it turned out that she had gone to Marceline's cave. Oh, no. Time to have to deal with HER again. I'll tell you now, my feelings towards Marceline are complicated. I resent her for turning me into a vampire, but I feel something else towards her. When I see her I get nervous and I feel bad for trying to attack her. I think I'll just go along with the group, and try to behave myself.

At Marceline's cave, we found her and the creature playing instruments together. The monster was playing a guitar, and Marceline was playing a bass, which to me looked like a battleaxe at first. I walked towards them as Marceline spotted me, looked shocked, then started trying to attack me.

"Why are you after me?" she asked, after I had repelled the first swing.

"I don't want to fight right now. I just came to hang out with Finn and Jake." She calmed down, shrugged, then started playing the ax bass again. "Hey, would you mind making me one of those?" I asked, pulling out my battleaxe.

She took it, looked at it, then at me, and said "Fine, but you have to do me a favor."

"Anything, if it means i get an ax bass like yours." I said, trying not to sound too desperate.

"Go on a date with me tomorrow," she said like it wasn't a big deal. I must have started blushing, because she started to grin, and so did everyone else.

"W-why would you ask me that? You barely know me." She laughed and I could feel my face heating up.

"I just need someone to accompany me to my dad's house."

Relaxing, I said "Oh, OK, but I want one more thing from you. I want you to let me stay here for now until we figure out somewhere else for me to live."

"Why should I let you get another benefit from this? And why my house? Why not Finn and Jake's place?"

"It's the darkest place I can think of right now, and I want to get to know you more. I want to see if you're worth killing. And besides, I meant out here in the cave, not in your house."

She started blushing this time, and replied "Oh," then she started to get mad, and said "What do you mean worth killing?"

I laughed, then said "I want to know if I should kill you or not. if you're not evil than I won't have to, but if you are evil, than I will attack you with all my strength. I will kill you, no matter how long it takes."

"Marceline isn't evil, she's just a radical dame who likes to play games." Finn said, in a flat tone.

"What's it to you, Finn? It's not like it matters to you. if anything it will help you. If she's evil, then you won't have to hurt your friend, but if she's good, then you get to hang out with her still." I said trying to make Finn mind his own business, while trying to figure out why he was so protective over her. "Wait, WAIT, I know why you are so protective over her. It's because you like her, isn't it?"

"No. To me, Marcie is like a big sister. It would be weird if I liked her like that." said Finn, still holding that flat tone. Then, Marceline got mad and ran inside. Everyone stopped where they were and started to look at each other.

"Well, Finn, it seems to me you just pissed her off. I guess I'll go talk to her for you.

I walked in the house, narrowly avoiding a knife in the face. "Knife throw. Ha ha ha. But seriously what's up?" I asked as she started trying to leave the room. i grabbed her arm, stopping her, then turned her around and said "Look at me. It's obvious you're upset, and I want to know why. Now tell me what's wrong. I won't say anything to the others, so don't worry."

She sighed, then started to laugh. "Why are you acting like you know me so well? We just started to get to know each other. I know we have met, oncebefore- the day I... but I didn't know you! I just got hungry and couldn't control the urge. That was back then, I'm better now." I felt my face get warm, and I knew I was blushing.

"I-I don't know. I just feel like I want you to be happy, and I do feel bad for attacking you before. It's strange I know, but I can't help it."

"Oh... let's not say anything about that to anyone. They might get the wrong idea," she said, and I got confused.

"What do you mean? I..." I said, before I realized what she meant. I started blushing even more, then I let go of her and went outside.

When I got outside, my face was still red, so Finn asked "What happened? Your face is really red."

"I don't want to talk about it. It's too embarrassing."hiding my face as I began to leave the cave.

Jake came after me, then asked "Dude, what's up?"

"I think I... never mind, I don't want to talk about it... Grrrr... Dammit Jake. I think I like Marceline, but I still resent that she turned me into a vampire."

"Ouch. That sounds bad. So what are you going to do, hold on to the resentment, or try and look past that?"

"I don't know Jake. I've lost so much because of her, felt so much pain from immortality, but if I had her, I would never be hurt like that again, because I would have someone to share the pain. I think I will learn to forgive her over time, but I don't think I can trust her yet."

"Dude, that's deep. If I were you I would just go for it. If you get hurt, Finn and I will keep you company, at least until you're better. Or we die

"Thanks, dude. This is real helpful," I paused for a minute, then added, " I don't want to risk it, because of, you know**- **not knowing her yet and all; but I'm going to ask her how she would feel about it. Not right now though. I still don't know her that well, and she doesn't know me."

Jake and I noticed everyone had left Marceline's cave. "I think I'm going to leave too. See you later, Theatum. And good luck." Jake said as he started to leave.

I walked to Marceline's door and knocked, not sure if she would answer me. All of a sudden the door flew open and Marceline hugged me. "This doesn't seem like the normal Marceline. What's up?" I asked, surprised at the hug.

"I just wanted to think you for trying to cheer me up earlier, and I also wanted to tell you that I feel the same about you. And I am sorry for turning you into a vampire." I was stunned. She felt the same about me? I didn't even know what to say. If she feels the same, then that means I didn't have to worry about her saying no.

"If that's true, than I have to ask. How would you feel about..." I stopped there, because I noticed that something was wrong. The house was covered in vines and there was something in the living room. It was a tree growing right out of the floor. "Nature Queen. I know it's you, so you might as well stop the act."

"Ha ha ha ha! If you know it's me then you're right, I should stop." And then Marceline started to look different. She changed until the person standing in front of me now was no longer Marceline, but none other than... "Mariela. What have you done with Marceline! I told you I would do what you want, but you had to leave her out of your silly games. She is MINE!"

Mariela just laughed, "If you want her back, bring Finn with you to the Ice Kingdom." With that, she left, laughing like a crazy person.


	3. Revealing a Kinship of the Past

**I am most likely going to keep this in Theatum's point of view.**

I floated to Finn and Jake's tree house as fast as I could, becoming impatient and not wanting to wait to go save Marceline anymore. When I got to the door of the house, I didn't waste any time for formalities. I slammed the door open, yelling "Finn, Jake, I need your help! She kidnapped Marceline and took her to the Ice kingdom!"

Finn and Jake ran into the room, and Finn looked furious. "_Who_ took her?" Finn said, pulling out his sword.

Jake looked over, and his expression changed to a frightened look. "Dude, calm down. You're starting to worry me." Jake said, trying to snap Finn back out of his anger.

Finn just looked at him, saying "Stay out of this, bro. I got some p-biz with this guy." Then he looked back at me and said"Now, who took Marcie? If you know, then you HAVE to tell me."

I looked at him, serious. "Mariela. My queen. The nature queen, to be exact. I told her to leave Marceline out of this. She's just as screwed up as the Ice King. She just does what she wants, when she wants to." Finn looked like he wanted to rip my head off.

"I knew this was your fault. Now I will have to kill YOU, too!" As soon as he said that, he kicked me in the stomach. I went flying back through the door, getting sent outside again.

"Ugh. What the fuck, dude." I said still holding my stomach as I got back up, just in time to see him charge after me with his sword. Luckily, I had remembered to grab my emerald sword. I pulled it out as it expanded, and I blocked the sword, but I held it in a bind to get right up in Finn's face. "Dude, I know this is hard to deal with. I told you I didn't want this." He calmed down, and then pulled away. "I want Marceline safe, because I l-lo-love her. So stop attacking me before you piss me off even more than you already have."

"Fine, but I still don't trust you. I don't care how nice you may seem, if you hurt ANY of my friends, then I WILL kill you." He turned to Jake and I had the sudden urge to bite him, but resisted.

"Now that you have calmed down," I said to Finn, "I need you to get Flame Princess, and Jake, I need you to get PB. Then we will meet at the Ice Kingdom." I turned around, starting to walk off, then stopped, looked over my shoulder and said "And if we can't get Marceline back without a death, I'm going after Ice King first." Then I continued walking, headed for the Ice Kingdom. I had no intention to let Mariela get away with this.

A few minutes later, Jake had shown up with Bubblegum right before I saw a trail of flames headed towards us. As the fire neared the snow, the snow melted around it, and the water evaporated before the fire would continue. Then I saw Finn run up with some tin foil, wrapping it around his arms. When he got to the snow, the fire took the form of a person. Flame Princess. Finn started talking to her, and then he lifted her up and carried her over the snow.

They reached us and I gave everyone a nod of approval, signaling to go up into Ice King's house/cave. When we got through the opening of the cave, what we saw was not what I expected. Mariela was chasing Ice king around the room, and Ice king was shooting her with his ice magic. I noticed Marceline float up to us, but everyone else was too focused on the two elemental wizards chasing each other around the room.

Marceline snuck up behind them, and then morphing into her demon form, she hissed REALLY loud, scarring the stuff out of every one. Every one except for me.

"Hey Marcie. Nice one," I said as I turned to her.

"Awwwww, you're no fun," She said pouting "Thanks for coming to get me though," At that moment, Ice king fired another bolt at Mariela, really pissing her off this time. She stopped and so did Ice King. They both were charging their powers, then they released the blast. As the blasts collided, the room was suddenly filled with frozen leaves falling all over the place.

When all the leaves were gone, I noticed a mirror framed with vines. No one moved, so I walked over to the mirror, and what I saw was strange. It was me but as a female. She had the same outfit as I did; a Monster energy jacket, red pants and black gloves. her hair was longer than mine, though. A lot longer. My hair is barely visible under the hood of my jacket; hers goes down to her waist. Wow. She was beautiful. I would never ask her out though. It would be weird, her being a gender swapped version of me. Suddenly she walked away, so I touched the mirror, or I tried to, but my hand went straight through the mirror. I walked through the mirror and found myself looking at a gender swapped group of my friends. When I looked to my left I saw my female counterpart. I didn't have time to find anything out because I was so shocked I passed out.

When I woke up, my head was throbbing. I looked around and saw that I was in Marceline's cave. What happened? Did I hit my head, get knocked unconscious and dream all of that? I got up, and floated to Marceline's house. I knocked on the door and it opened, but the one who opened it wasn't Marceline. It was the Female version of me.

"Who are you!" I yelled, starting to pull my sword out.

"I'm Theia. Who are _you_?" She asked, getting nervous. It looked like she was about to close the door.

"I'm Theatum. And I want to know where I am. NOW!" I yelled, pulling my sword out all the way.

She just stared at the sword, then asked "Where did you get that?"

"I've had this ever since I can remember. I got it from my grandfather when I was about 8 years old. Why?"

"Because I have a sword just like that." She pulled it out and, like she said, it was just like mine.

"Okay, so we look the same and even have the same weapon. This is just too weird." I said putting my sword up. "Wait, I think I know what's going on, though I don't understand why. It seems that when Simon and Mariela used their magic, it created a portal to a new world; or in this case, an alternate plane in which everyone in my world is the opposite gender of the people in your world. And up to now, we have all had the same experiences as our counterpart. I still am not sure what qualities their magic had to cause such a feat, but that is of no importance now. What happened to the portal I came through?" Ha. I bet you didn't think I was so smart, did ya.

"Wow, that's crazy, but I guess it's all we have to go on." I should have expected that. She is me as a girl, after all. She is just as smart as me, if not smarter. "Anyway, the portal is still in the Ice Kingdom. Do you have to leave already, though? I just met you, and you're the only one I've ever met that was so much like me."

I looked at her with an apologetic look, saying "I would love to stay and hang out, but I have a girl to get back to. I still haven't confessed my feelings towards her. But I promise I will come back, and I'll bring my friends with me." I walked over to the entrance of the cave, but before I got any further, I was grabbed from behind.

"It was nice seeing you. If you ever need someone to talk to, I will be here and waiting to listen. I mean, come on- who else would understand you more than an alternate you?" I laughed at that.

"Ha ha. Yeah, you're right. Fine, I'll take you up on that offer. See you later." She let me go, and I turned around and hugged her back. Then, I walked out of the cave and waved to her as I walked away.

When I got to the Ice Kingdom, I walked to the Ice... Queen's? Cave. When I got inside, there was a girl who looked like Finn fighting someone that I guessed was the Ice Queen. There was a man standing in a cage, and it looked like a male version of PB.

While the two girls were fighting, I walked over to the man in the cage, "Hey. I guess you were kidnapped by that bitch the Ice Queen, and that little girl is trying to save you. What are you a pussy?"

He looked curios and said "My name is Gumball and the GIRL you are talking about is Fionna and she is the last living human in all of Aaa. She is super good and saves anyone in distress. Who are _you?_" He got really defensive and looked at me like I was going to hurt him.

"I'm Theatum. I am a male version of Theia and I come from the Land of Ooo. But we can worry about that shit later. I'm gonna get you the hell outta here. If you don't want my help, then I can just go back to my world."

He looked surprised, but then he nodded and said "Okay, but I still don't trust you."

"Man, is that getting old! Don't worry. I might look evil, but I'm only kinda evil. And right now, I'm choosing to help." I said as I walked over to the two fighting girls. "Hey Fi-Fi. Need some help?" I said, ruffling her hat.

She pushed me away and then punched me in the eye. "Don't EVER call me that again. Now, who are you?" She asked.

"First of all, OW MY EYE, and second, I'm Theatum. And I just wanted to help, Lil' Bunny." She punched me in the other eye. "OW! Sister, if you keep hitting me, I will just leave. Well, anyway, I'm gonna help you beat the freezer burnt hotty. Wait, did I just say that out loud? Oh man." I said, getting embarrassed.

Fionna started laughing as the Ice Queen stared at me with her mouth open. I took that moment to walk over to her. "So... I guess I just have one thing left to do. TAKE THE TIARA!" I yelled as I grabbed her crown and ran through the portal. "Come and get me. I have someone for you to meet." I said as she started chasing me.

I noticed Fionna free Gumball from the cage as I ran through the portal, and Ice Queen stopped. "Come on Ice Queen. You're not gonna get hurt." She looked nervous but she walked through the portal and I gave the crown back. "Now, if you'll follow me." I grabbed her hand and led her to the Ice King's room. "Ice King! Are you in there?" I said knocking at his door.

The door opened, and Ice King said in an aggravated tone "What do you want? Can't you see I'm..." He stopped, and walked up to Ice Queen.

"Ice Queen, meet Ice King. I want you two to get along, now. I have to go, but don't let that stop you. Just stop kidnapping people, you two!" I said as I floated out of the cave.

I put my hood on and floated to Marceline's house. I need to make sure I get this off my chest before anything else happens. When I got to the cave, I walked the rest of the way, and when I got to the door I heard someone singing. I opened the door and found the girl that was playing the guitar when I last saw her. She looked and sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite place where it was that I knew her from.

I thought about it and almost didn't notice that she had stopped singing and said "Hello brother. It's been along time, hasn't it."


	4. Rejection and Acceptance

**So the last chapter ended with a major Drama Bomb! So now I am going to go into the details about Theatum's past, so be ready, because this is going to be really depressing, most likely. If all goes well, it will.**

I was speechless. How long had it been since I had last seen my sister? She died when I was about 15, so how could this be her? " Why didn't you save me, brother? You were unbeatable, but you did nothing to help! you could have kept me alive, changed me into a vampire like you and we could have lived forever together!" Why was she doing this, why now? "I didn't want to let you die, I just couldn't get the courage to help. I was 15! I didn't know what to do!" I yelled as I walked out of the room. For those of you wondering what happened (which should be everyone) my sister was murdered about 135 years ago. I'm 150 now. We were the only ones of our family left alive. Our parents died when I was 10. That was 2 years after getting my grandfather's sword. 1 year before the disappearance of my little sister. Frankenberry, or as I used to call her, Free-B, and I were wandering Ooo and we had to steal to keep alive. We would usually look for Strawberry fields because It would be less food for us to take, plus she loved them. Then, the day of the accident, we were going through a field picking food, when we ran into a man doing the same thing. At the time, we did't think anything of it, but it turned out he was a serial killer who had escaped from a mental institution and was easily angered by people who looked like the might try and run away from him. he started getting closer to us, and Free-B looked like she was about to run away for some reason. Right when she started to run the man grabbed her arm, and she started kicking and clawing at him, while I was to scared to do anything. Suddenly, he pulled a knife out and stabbed her with it. As she lied there, dying, the man started to run away. I became enraged and started to chase him. Being a vampire, I was so much faster than him, I only took a minute to catch him, and when I did, I pulled out my sword and killed him, slowly, so as to make him suffer. "How do you like the feeling of being killed?! It's not fun, is it? I'm gonna make you pay for killing my sister, AND all the other people you have hurt, YOU SICK FUCK!" Then, when he was about to die from the lack of blood, I took my sword and shoved it into his stomach. Then, I pulled the sword upwards and split him in half from the waste up. Then I brought the sword back down and cut him in half the rest of the way. Its pretty gross, I know. But he killed the last remaining member of my family. I almost went crazy because of him. The only thing that kept me from going insane was my will, and my (formerly) strong hatred for Marceline. I had wandered Ooo for days crying and then becoming angry again and almost killing anything that came into sight. I would avoid the people as much as possible, but when I couldn't, I would attack them and suck out all of their blood. I am part of the reason why human's are almost extinct.

_**Back in the present...**_

Marceline showed up and was wondering why I was outside of her house and as far back in the cave as I could get without being completely submerged in darkness. "Hey. Why are you all the way back there?" I floated from the darkness to Marceline, crying from the pain of remembering the loss of my sister. "Why? Do you think this is funny?! I might just have to kill you to cheer myself up! Would you like that? Do you want me to..." Just then she smacked me across the face, then I fell to the ground and burst into tears, screaming like a madman. Then she bent down and gave me a hug. "Its okay. I understand, you have issues to deal with that are emotionally traumatizing and you need to let out some steam. But take it from me, if yo act like this around anyone else they will mark you as an evil Psychopath and probably try to kill you." She helped calm me down, and after about half an hour, I had stopped crying completely. "Thanks Marcie. I really needed that." I said when I had got myself back up off the ground. "Its okay. I know how it feels when you have to live forever with problems." She said as she started to go back inside. "Hey Marcie, can I talk to you before you go back inside?" I asked, looking away as my face started turning red. "Sure, dude. What's up?" she said as she floated back to me. "Well, actually its kinda embarrassing. I-I like you. No, I love you Marceline. I just wanted to say it, and find out how you felt about me." She looked shocked. At first she said nothing, but after a few seconds of waiting she said "I'm sorry. I actually like someone else." That did it. The crazy I felt inside that was being held in only by my feelings for Marceline had finally broken out. But oddly all I said was "Well, okay. I guess I should have seen this coming." I just turned to the entrance of the cave and started walking, but before I had completely gone, I said "Tell my sister it was nice seeing her again." Then I was gone.

I stopped at Finn and Jake's house, but did't want to intrude, so I kept walking. I finally made it to the Ice Kingdom. I made it to the Ice King's cave, stopped to check on the two Ice royals, who had been talking to each other the whole time I was gone, then walked up to the portal to Aaa and went through. I went through Ice queen's former Castle. "I'll get Mariela and Ice king to make one of those in the Marcie's cave." I said to myself as I exited the Ice castle. I walked to Fionna's Tree and knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again, then heard someone yell "COMING!" A few second's later, a cat opened the door. "You must be Theatum. I'm Cake. It's a pleasure to meet you." I just looked at her and rolled my eyes. "Stupid fucking cat." I said kicking her out of my way. I walked in, with Cake shouting "WHAT THE HAY, MAN?" I kept walking, still ignoring her. She got mad, so she decided to start clawing at my face. "You little ass hole cat. GET OUTTA MY FACE!" I said, throwing her off of me. Just then, Fionna came in the room. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" she yelled when I pulled my sword out, attempting to cut Cake. "This stupid fucking cat got in my way, then started to attack me!" I yelled. "Oh, like you didn't kick me when I opened the door. And STOP CUSSING IN FRONT OF FIONNA!" Cake said as she stretched around me and wouldn't get off of me. "OKAY, OKAY, I GIVE UP! I yelled as she started to constrict around me, starting to suffocate me. She stopped and untangled her self from me. "You shouldn't mess with cake like that. You could get yourself killed." said Fionna, laughing. "Well, then maybe I should use THIS instead." I said pulling out a bag of... "CAT NIP!" Cake said, her pupils geting huge. I laughed. "Well this has certainly cheered me up. Thanks guys. Bye, FI-FI." I said, ducking before Fionna could punch me In the eye again, but getting kicked in the gumballs in the process. "Ughhhhh. Come on, sister. Not there, not ever THERE! Oh and go to Ooo. There is someone there I want you to meet. You can get there through the Ice Kingdom. Go through the portal I went through to get here the first time. And bring Gumball." I said as I floated slowly out of the tree.

I got to the the cave that belongs to the male version of Marceline. I floated in to the cave, up to the door, then knocked. A few seconds later, a man opened the door. "What's up Theia... wait, you're not Theia. You look so much like her, though." I laughed. "Have you not been told about me,yet? I'm Theatum and I came from another dimension. What's your name? I already know your the vampire King because my dimension holds the vampire Queen." He just stood there staring at me. "Oh great, I broke his brain." I said as I started to walk away. He grabbed me and said "Wait, I got it now. I just had to think for a minute. My name's Marshall Lee." he said, letting me go. "have You seen Theia, Marshall?" I asked and he shook his head. "I was beginning to worry, and when you knocked on the door, I thought it was her. Would you help me go look for her?" I felt like I should help him, But I didn't know why. I mean, I just met the guy. Why should I help him if I didn't know him? "Fine, I'll help. If I were her, which I guess I am, I would go somewhere dark and secluded. You have any idea where we can find a place like that?" He thought for a minute, then said "Actually, yes. Follow me

After about an hour of walking around the grass plains, we walked up to a tunnel, and Marshal jumped through it. I looked down the tunnel, then jumped down after him. Right as I was about to hit the ground, I started floating, preventing myself from taking damage from the fall. "Do you know where your going? It seems like this is going to take forever." He said looking around. I looked at the tunnels we, and decided to go through the one to our right. "You stay here. If I get lost, you call out so I can find my way back." I said to Marshall as I walked toward the tunnel. I walked around, turning left and right, going with my gut on which path to take. Eventually, I heard the sound of a girl crying. I kept walking, and when I found the source of the noise, it turned out to be Theia. "Hey. What's up?" I said over the sound of her crying. She got scared and got up, pulled out her sword, and attacked me. I pulled my sword out, but only had time to roll to the side, avoiding her attack. "What the hell? Are you trying to kill me, you Psycho bitch?" Oops. Why did i just say that? she then turned into a giant demon, the most powerful form that we have. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I just had a lot to deal with recently and..." I was cut off, avoiding getting my head cut off. She had slashed at me with her claws. I was starting to get annoyed. I changed into my demon form, and tackled her to the ground. She struggled to get free, but I was to strong. She eventually gave up, and I got off of her. "Sorry for calling you a psycho bitch. I've just dealt with a lot of shit today and I was already in a bad mood." I said as I morphed back to normal. She morphed back, too, then started crying again. "Why don't you just leave? Leave like everyone else!" She said, starting to walk away. I grabbed her hand, and pulled her into a hug. "I know what you have been through. Well, up until we met, and I know that it's tough to deal with, but you have to fight the depression. Don't let it take over you. If you do, then it will make you go insane, eating up at your ethics and turn you into a killer. And as long as I am here, you should never have to worry about being alone." I said as i lifted her head up, wiping the tears out of her face. "I like you, and I want to make you happy as long as I can." I said, looking her in the eyes. she had stopped crying, and now was looking at me like she was trying to see into my soul. All of a sudden, She leaned in and kissed me. I didn't know what to do. I liked it, But at the same time, it was weird. I decided to go with it, and then she pulled away. "I'm sorry." she said, "I just got carried away." "It's okay. I liked it. It just caught me off guard. Well, come on, we have a King to get to." We walked to the entrance of the cave, and were surprised to find Marshall sitting against a wall with his head in between his legs. "Dude, what's up? Why are you so bummed?" I asked walking towards him.


	5. The Final blow: Theatum snaps

**It has come to my attention that a mistake has been made. I called Goliad a boy, when clearly she is a girl. Also, If anyone thinks that I should change how I write the story when there are different characters talking back and forth because of the way I am writing it now is to confusing, then tell me. Now I will not be able to Post every week, but when I can, it will be on the weekends. I promise that I will try to update when I can.**

* * *

**"**My mom called. She wants me to come visit her." he said, sounding scared. "What's so bad about that? Its just your mom." I said. He looked up at me, His expression a mix of anger and distress. "She's the Queen of the Nightosphere!" he screamed. "What?! Really?!" I said surprised. "Don't worry Marsh. We'll go with you." Theia said, trying to cheer Marshall up. "Wait. If this is happening here, then maybe it's happening in my world, too. Theia, I want you to go find Finn and Jake and send them here. Then I want you to go with Fionna, _Cake_, and Marceline to the Nightosphere in my world." I said, thinking to myself. She nodded, then exited the tunnel. As soon as she was out of the cave, Marshall got up laughing. "I can't believe that you two fell for that. And I can't believe you to are going out! I was going to ask her first!" he said. Then he started to charge at me, but was to late. I had already known what was coming, and grabbed my sword. Strange, it was red this time. Oh well. I had grabbed Marshall and threw him down on the ground, yelling " WHAT THE HELL?! Its not my fault she likes me! I just wanted to help you find her!" I was FURIOUS! There was no way in Hell i would just let him get away with that. He tried to get back up, but I just pushed him back down every time he did. "You know what your problem is? YOUR A COMPLETE PSYCHO!", I said pointing my sword at his throat, "And if you want Theia," I said raising my sword up above my head, "you'll have to take her from my cold Dead **HANDS**!" I swung the sword down by his head, purposely missing. "Next time you mess with ME, you better bring your _mommy_." I said picking my sword up. " If you think she's evil, you have no idea what **EVIL** is!" I said before helping him up, putting my sword back. "Now, if your ready to get over this, than we need to go. I was coming here to gather people around Aaa so i can send them to the land of Ooo. I have a good feeling about it." I lifted my head up, then thought '_that was emotionally exhausting._' I floated up out of the cave, then, to my surprise, Theia was standing at the top. I got out and she looked aggravated. "Though I am mad that you two were fighting, what you said was sweet. But EVIL?! I don't want an evil boyfriend." I was Shocked. Hearing this from an alternate me? Not what I was expecting. "You know what? FINE! MARSHALL, YOU CAN HAVE HER!" I yelled forcing down tears. Why me? Why does it seem like everyone hates me? "DON'T I DESERVE LOVE, TOO?! Why am I always alone?" I said, starting to cry, no longer able to hold down the tears.

I was floating through the forest, alone again. Just like the rest of my eternal life so far and to come. I was walking through the forest, Talking to myself, when I saw a weird animal running towards me. I tried to get out of the way but it started running in my direction again. I was already in a bad mood, and this really pissed me off. The craziness I felt earlier was back. I pulled out my sword, red again for some reason, and slashed the creature in two. I studied it for a minute, realizing what, or should i say who, it was. It turned out to be a female version of Magic Man, Magic Woman, I guess. She looked at me, then as soon as she tried to get up, the life was drained from her. It was odd. Killing her actually felt... Good! "I need more, and SOMEONE WHO IS MORE OF A CHALLENGE!" I started laughing in a hysterical way, like a mad man bent on revenge, or an evil genius from an old cartoon. I bent down, then sucked the blood out of her, and then used a spell i had learned to gather up anything that was left from on her or the ground. Then I walked off, to the land of Ooo.

I walked to Finn and Jake's tree house, knowing that I had sent Fionna and Cake here, too. I knocked on the door. Then hearing someone inside whispering, I slammed the door open, nearly breaking it of the hinges. Just then, Jake walked in the room, freaking out over what he saw. He tried to wrap me up in his arms, but when they got to close to me, I grabbed his arm, trying to bite it. I was about to bite down, but he retracted his hands, then jumped at me. When he got close, I grabbed him, pulling in close. I opened my mouth, exposing my fangs, and was about to bite down, when Finn and Fionna showed up. The saw me, and instantly were in battle mode. I bit into Jake's arm, tearing out a large chunk of dog flesh. I threw him to the side, then walked toward the two humans. "I want to remember the taste of human blood!" I yelled charging at Finn, just as Fionna tried to cut me with her sword. I ducked, dodging the attack, and punched her with all my vampire strength. She fell to the ground, holding her stomach, and I was tempted to go and drain her of her blood. Just as I had started to walk towards her, I noticed Finn swing his sword at my head. Just as the sword got near me, I leaned back and grabbed it in between both of my hands. I pulled the sword away from him, then picked him up off the ground, holding both of his arms down "You Almost got me, Finn. But I still need a snack." I was starting to open my mouth before I heard him say "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you." I continued to open my mouth, and when I was about an inch from his neck, I heard music playing. I turned to find the source, and saw Free-B playing her guitar. Theia was walking up beside her, singing.

_He wakes up haunted with voices in his head Nobody knows it but today he won't go unnoticed He can't forget, can't forgive for what they said He's never been so hurt but today the screaming is over _  
_Blame the family, blame the bully Blame it all on me maybe he needed to be wanted Blame the family, blame the bully Maybe he needed to be wanted _  
_She takes the long way home, fighting her emotions She's a loner but tonight she won't go unnoticed She can't remember, when she loses her temper Nobody knows her but tonight the silence is over _  
_Blame the family, blame the bully Blame it all on me maybe she needed to be wanted Blame the family, blame the bully Blame it all on me maybe she needed to be wanted _  
_Blame the family, blame the bully Blame it on me, maybe they needed _  
_Blame the family, blame the bully Blame it on me, maybe they needed to be wanted Blame the family, blame the bully Blame it on me, maybe they needed to be wanted, wanted_

Theia floated up to me at a Fairly quick speed, then said "Theatum, stop this. Look what your doing to them! You're killing them! Especially Jake, I mean look at the size of that bite. If you wont do it for them or yourself, do it for me." she said, crying again. "Okay, I'll stop. For you, because you saved me from myself." I said, then wiped her face of tears, and then bent down and kissed her. We stood there, kissing for over five minutes, before Fionna cleared her throat, then said "I don't care if you are sorry or not. This is for punching me in the stomach and knocking out Cake!" Then she lifted her sword in the air, and struck me down the side of the face. Finn came up with his sword and stabbed me through the leg. "THAT'S FOR JAKE! And this is for trying to kill us!" he said, punching me in the face, knocking me over. "Okay, I deserved that." I said. The wounds from the swords were already healing, because of my vampire abilities, but they would be left as a scar to remind him of this unfortunate event. I got back up, holding my leg, which was still in pain. "Well, let's get back to business. We need to bring all of the residents of Aaa to Ooo." I said, looking around at everybody. We all left and got help, then headed for the Ice kingdom.

About four hours later, we had successfully gathered all of the people of Aaa and brought them to Ooo, after I was healed and Jake was put into a hospital at the Candy Kingdom. We even made a portal in the Nightosphere to send all the demons and Marshall's mom our Nightosphere, which took about another two hours. Afterwards, we broke the portals, though that took a lot of work form PB and PG. We had to wait for them to create a way to destroy the portals without destroying the other reality. That took us about three hours, so by the time we had finished, it was already about one in the morning. Everyone was tired, so they all went home. I lied in the middle of the field outside of Finn, Jake, Fionna, and Cake's house, watching the stars with Theia. "Theia, I still can't think you enough about helping me stop trying to kill everyone. If you hadn't have shown up, who knows how many people might have died." She blushed, then leaned against me. "Theatum, I want a house. A house for just us. Would you help me build one?" I nodded, then said "Yeah. I'd like that." I got up, then helped her up. I kissed her, then we headed for Marceline's cave. We Had sleeping bag's put up in the cave for me and Marshall. We found a few mattresses to sleep on instead of the rocky ground. Theia slept in the house, on the couch. I don't see how she could stand that thing. Theia and I don't sleep levitating like Marceline and Marshall. I found that couch very uncomfortable. As soon as we got in the in the cave, Theia said "Can I sleep out here with you?" I nodded, and moved over enough for her to lie down next to me. We lied there, holding each other until we both fell asleep. Other than me freaking out like that, today was a pretty good day. I got a girlfriend and a new home. I even helped bring together the land of Aaa and Ooo. To bad THAT part of my day didn't want to leave my head. I had nightmares of people being killed, walking me up constantly. I didn't wake up Theia. I just went back to sleep, and tried to ignore them.

* * *

**I do not own the song above. It is Bully by Three Days Grace. I only claim Theatum, Theia, Frankenberry(or Free-B, as I like to call her) and Mariela.**


	6. A Danger Within: Theatum Leaves

**Last chapter has been my best so far. I am going to start a side story after this chapter, so this might not get updated as soon as normal. And If anyone want's to throw in an extra OC, PM me and I will consider it. I will only make him/her a side character, so he/she won't be in too much. I will not make any changes from suggestions unless I have a large group of people ask me to. I am keeping Theatum and Theia together, and unless I change my mind, Fionna is not going to date any of the characters from the actual show. I already have an idea who she is going to date.**

* * *

I Ran towards my parent's dead bodies, crying. They just stared up at the ceiling unblinking, not making a single movement. I looked my mother in the eyes, still crying, and saw only emptiness. And pain, lots and lots of pain. I sat there screaming about to be killed by their attacker, who had been chasing me for what seemed like an eternity, when I was grabbed and bitten, right in the side, under my rib cage. I could feel the life being drained from me, slowly, as I my vision started to fade. before I was surrounded by complete , unending darkness, I saw the creature release me, then it started rising a battleaxe above it's head. Right before It hit me, I woke up.

I was screaming, but stopped as I realized the same had happened to Theia. She stopped then looked at me, then simultaneously, we both spoke. "Are you okay?" I looked at her a little amused, then around at the cave. Marshall had not woken up yet, but I heard him mumble about something, then he rolled to his side, still floating a good two feet in air. I got out of the bed, and went outside, pulling my hood up. The sun was just coming up, so I decided to float into the air as far up as I could without losing my breath. It was cold, like a night in the winter, or a day in the Ice Kingdom. I could feel the muscles in my body tense up as the cold slowed my body down. When I felt my breath being cut off, I stopped in mid air. I took a deep breath in, lasting for about four seconds, and held it for another six seconds. then I let it out, calmed down now, and dropped. falling straight down. As I fell, the wind whipped across my face, and my hair, which had hung about two inches out of the hood of my jacket, was smacking me in the face. My hood flew off, letting the light touch my face. Still falling, my face burned from the sunlight, but I didn't try to cover it up. I let my face burn, replacing the cold from being so high up and the pain of the memory I had remembered in my dream. I pulled my sword out, closing in on the ground. Right as I could make out the first blade of grass, I threw my sword on the ground.

The point, which had a Yin-Yang symbol on it, went straight through the ground. I don't put to much thought into the Yin-Yang sign, but strangely, it swirls as my emotions change. I have noticed that the sword changes from green to red when I am angry, and from green to blue When I'm happy. The hilt is normally sapphire, the pommel in the shape of a forked tongue, and the cross-guard is in the shape of vampire fangs. The tips of the longest two teeth were made of Ruby. The rest of the cross-guard was made of Ivory. The blade was made of emerald. When the blade was red, the rubies turned to sapphire and the hilt was emerald. When I was happy, the blade would turn sapphire, the hilt becoming emerald, and the rubies staying in the same spot. on the blade, there was a strange group of symbols. It was pretty cool, considering I've had such a bad temper lately.

The sword, standing straight up out of the ground, was directly under me. I was still falling, when I repositioned myself to where my feet would hit the ground first. I landed on the cross-guard, sinking the sword further into the ground. I could feel the bones shatter from the force of the landing, but I didn't pay it any attention, because my face was still burning from the light. I pulled my hood back up over my head, preventing any further burns. I had been burnt too deep. I would not heal completely from this, leaving a massive scar on my cheek, opposite of where Fionna had cut me. The scar from Fionna was a curled, thick line resembling a C and went from the bottom of my eye to the line of the bottom half of my jaw. I still had a scar from where Finn had stabbed me, a large pale spot on the side of my leg.

I jumped to the ground, feeling the pain of my splintered bones under my weight. I flinched, then floated back into the cave. Theia looked at me, wide eyed. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO YOURSELF?!" She continued screaming, eventually waking up Marshall, and even Marceline, who had came out of the house. I just ignored her and laid back down, falling back asleep. I dreamt that I was in Marcie's house, with Free-b Yelling at me, so I left the house and entered the cave, where I found Marceline. She was playing her bass, but she stopped when she saw me walking towards her. "What's up, Theo?" I stopped walking, standing about three feet away from her, then I stared at her bass, constantly pacing around the cave. "I don't know what's going on, but everyone seems mad at me." I looked back at her face, Noting that she had a wide smile across it. I mean, REALLY wide. It went from one eye, down to where it would normally be, then back up to the other eye. She started laughing, at first a quite chuckle, steadily increasing to a maniacal laugh. I ran out of the cave, the sound of her laughter following me, until I had arrived at Finn, Jake, Fionna, and Cake's house.

I walked to the door, and it opened. I walked in, finding Finn and Jake covered in blood. I kept walking, climbed up the ladder into the the bedroom, finding Fionna and Cake torn apart, harboring wounds that looked like they had been partially eaten. I was just about to run over to them, when Finn and Jake had grabbed me from behind. I slipped out of their grasps, Running away. I went through a door, then closed it. I looked around, finding out that I was in the bathroom. I walked up to the mirror, seeing myself. As I stood there looking at my reflection, the room dissolved around me, the mirror extending down to the floor, which had now been nothing but blackness. It was just me and the mirror, when suddenly, my reflection moved and started smiling. It had an evil look in it's eyes. Out of it's head, a pair of horns started to emerge and rip through the hood of the jacket. Its eyes turned red and a pointed tail with formed from the end of his spine. A pair of blood red bat wings grew out of his back, after he took off the jacket. He stood there grinning at me, a malicious grin that looked like he had the intent to kill.

He walked out of the mirror and reached forward, grabbing me by the throat. I clawed and punched his hand, kicking him in the gut. He dropped me, and I fell to the floor. I crawled away, but as I did, he walked towards me, following me. I stood up, my eye twitching from irritation. I knew I couldn't run away anymore, so I pulled my sword out, and turned to face my doppelganger. I turned around to Find my doppelganger standing right in front of my face, and he grabbed my arm holding the sword with one hand and my throat with the other. I could only look into his evil, bloodthirsty, INSANE eyes. Then I started blacking out, which was strange, considering I was dreaming. I dropped my sword, my arm going limp, when he let go of my arm, and claws protruded from his fingers. He moved his hand to my head, the tips of the claws scraping against my skin. I winced. The claws were hot, like a metal rod that had been sitting in a fire, until it had turned white from the heat. My face felt like it was going to melt off, when he pushed the claws through my forehead, into my brain.

I was washed over by a feeling of pain, seeing nothing but burning and blood. Suddenly, the Image faded, and I saw Theia, cowering in fear. She was on the ground, crawling away from me, when a sword was pulled out. I noticed it was mine, and I was about to swing it at her. I tried to regain control as much as possible, when my arm stopped, about an inch from her face. I kept fighting, until the image dissolved. I found myself back in the darkness, being held by my doppelganger, and felt a surge of power coursing through me. I grabbed his arm, twisting it away. He had let me go, and I picked up my sword. I grabbed him with the other hand, picking him up off the ground. I slammed him down on the ground, and lifted my sword above my head. "DON'T **EVER **TOUCH THEIA!" I yelled, about to stab him through the heart. If he had one. Just as the sword been about three inches away from his chest, I woke up.

When I opened my eyes, I was standing in front of Theia, who had the same terrified look on her face that she had in my dream. I looked down, seeing my sword on the floor. It was covered in blood, but from where, I did not know. I turned around, finding Marshall with a cut through his stomach. I looked back at Theia, who had started crying, and then turned around again to go help Marshall, when Marceline showed up, and threw something at me. "Here! Take your bass, you jerk!" I had barely had time to react when the bass neared my face. I caught the handle, stopping the blade from hitting my face. She finished making it. I was happy to have a bass, but I was to troubled by what I had done in my sleep to worry about that.

I picked up my sword, wiped the blood off, then headed for the opening of the cave. "I will just see myself off. Thanks for everything guys. And I'm sorry Marshall. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to hurt anybody. And Theia, I just want to say, I love you, but I can't keep going on like this. So, for your safety, I am leaving. I will get PB and PG for Marshall. Later, guys." I walked out of the cave, and towards the candy kingdom.

When I arrived at the candy kingdom, I asked Peppermint Butler to tell Bubblegum and Gumball to get to Marceline's cave and to bring Medical supplies. I then continued to walk off, turning to Finn's house. I spent another ten minutes, walking to the house, while occasionally looking around at the nature before me. When I arrived at the house, I walked up to the door, when it opened, revealing Finn, Fionna, and Cake. I sighed, then said in a pleading tone "I need your help."


	7. Theatum's rival

**I forgot to put this in the last chapter, but I need to give credit where it is due. Thanks to Gary the Human and FlyingHamsterOfDoom. Gary the Human is going to allow me to use his character in my story, plus he helped me think of Theo's nickname. FlyingHamsterOfDoom is my beta reader, and he has helped me develop my writing skills. He also has given me ideas on how to change up the wording of my sentences.**

* * *

"What's up, dude? We were just on our way to go help test stuff for PB." Finn said, in a worried voice. Cake walked out, carrying a bag.

"Ready!" she said as she walked out the door. Se looked over and saw me, her face taking on a look of distaste. "Oh. Its _you._ What do you want, jerk?"

That really set me off. "STEP OFF, CAT! I AM NOT IN THE MOOD!" I was yelling so loud that she jumped and hid behind Fionna. I just stood there, breathing heavily. I calmed down, then turned back to Finn. "I... I stabbed Marshal and almost killed Theia. WHILE I WAS ASLEEP! I-I can't h-handle t-this anymore." I said, Breaking down. I started crying, fell to my knees, then fell on my face. I was lying face down on the ground, crying. Finn walked up to me lifted me up to a sitting position, sat down on the ground, and patted me on the back, trying to cheer me up. When I finally stopped crying, we stood up, and, out of nowhere, Finn punched me in the face. WHAT THE HELL! "Dude, what was that for?!" I yelled. He didn't answer. he just kept punching me in the face. I became so furious that I just grabbed him. I grabbed his throat with my right hand, lifting him off the ground. I slammed him up against the tree, then I extended my fangs, about to bite him. I stopped myself, but only from biting him. I was still strangling him, and I was to mad to stop. He was constantly punching my hand and kicking at my stomach, but I was to mad to notice. Fionna ran towards me and was about to try and hit me, when I grabbed her throat and slammed her against a tree with my left hand. She struggled against me and I just looked at them. "If you won't help me control myself, then I am just going to find someone else who can." I threw them both on the ground beside Cake and Jake. "I'll see you ass-holes later." I said, walking off toward the Ice kingdom.

About five hours later I had returned to The Candy kingdom. It was getting close to being dark due to the sun going dow. I had looked all over for the Ice royals, but neither were there. All I found were a bunch of penguins. well, back to the present. When I got to the Candy kingdom, I went to PB's lab, trying to find Finn and Fionna. I felt bad for what I did to them, and I was going to apologize. I walked to the lab, but no one was there. I shook my head, then walked back towards the exit of the castle, when I saw Peppermint Butler. "Yo, Pep- buts. Where are Are Finn and Fionna?" He told me this long story about how a human boy had crashed through the castle and was put into the infirmary and how he had awoken and left with Finn and Fionna, along with the two shape-shifters, to the tree house.

I floated as fast as I could towards the tree house, and when I got there, I knocked on the door, and I was unsure what I was going to say. When the door opened, I was greeted by a strange kid. " 'Sup, dude. I'm Gary. What's your name?" He said, as he extended his hand.

"I'm Theatum the vampire, and I'm here to talk to Finn and Fionna." I said, while shaking his hand. What's this guys deal? He's being so friendly, and I HATE friendly people if I don't know them.

He nodded, then said "Sure. Come on in. We were about to eat, but I guess that can wait for a minute." he said, walking back through the room and into the bedroom. I followed him, then heard something strange. He was whispering, saying "I don't trust this guy. I will have to keep an eye on him." I shrugged. Wouldn't be the first time someone didn't trust me. I found Finn and Fionna, who were arguing about how they were going to spend the rest of the night. I walked up to them, hanging my head down as I walked.

Finn saw me walking towards them, then pointed to me, alerting Fionna about my presence. "Hey guys. I just wanted to say sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have went off on you like that." I said, scratching the back of my head. "I shouldn't have tried to strangle you like that, Fionna. I know you were just trying to help Finn."

As soon as I said that, Gary turned towards me and looked furious. "YOU DID WHAT?!" He ran at me, pulling out a sword. He tackled me, and we broke through a window, falling to the ground. He was repeatedly punching me in the face as we fell. When we got to the ground, he was on top of me, and I landed on my back. I smacked the ground so hard that I felt like was being bent backwards from my waist up, about to be snapped in half. I was on the ground, writhing in pain.

The pain finally stopped, but when I tried to get up, I fell back down. My legs didn't want to move. OH NO! I kept trying to get up, but every time, my legs wouldn't work. Frustrated, I just decided to float my way up. When I did, I pulled my sword out, and just in time too. Gary was about to attack, when I blocked his sword and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him up into the air. I threw my sword down, but I regretted the decision because he took his sword and stabbed me through the stomach. I dropped him, and and grabbed my stomach, stopping the blood from flowing. I floated away towards the candy kingdom. I needed to get fixed up soon or I would die. I pulled my jacket off, bit it to keep a hold of it, then took my shirt off. I ripped my shirt, making bandages to tie over my wound. after I got the bandages on, I put the jacket back on. I didn't worry about the light, considering the sun was already down.

When I arrived at the candy kingdom, I flew up to the doors of the castle. I knocked at the doors, and just before I passed, the door opened, revealing the one girl I didn't want to see in this condition. Theia. As soon as she saw me her face grew terrified. Then, everything went black.

* * *

**I know I said I would keep this in Theatum's point of view, but I have to explain what happened to Gary after I left.**

(Gary's POV)

I was falling to the ground, having been dropped by the vampire. All I could think to do was to turn around to face the ground, then ready myself into a semi-standing position. When I hit the ground, I let my legs cushion some of the fall, then I Let them go limp, and fell forward a bit, landing on my hands and knees. I got up, but my ankle had been sprained, so I had to limp my way back in.

When I got inside, I limped to the table in the kitchen, and sat in a chair. "So, when is dinner? And, do you guys have anyway I can get my ankle healed up?" Finn grabbed some weird jar full of a strange slime-like liquid and poured some on my ankle. I felt it healing. thats better. i let out a sigh, right as Cake yelled that the meatloaf was done.

* * *

(Theatum's POV)

I woke up, finding myself in a hospital bed. I looked around the room, and found Theia in a chair, asleep. I tried to stand up, but my legs were weak. But at least they were working again. I floated in front of Theia and kissed her on the forehead. As I touched her, her eyes flew open, and she pushed me on the ground, her sword pulled out and placed against my neck.

I looked at her beautiful hazel eyes, and just lied there as she got up off of me. "I'm sorry, Theo. Just a habit. I'm glad your okay." she said as she put her sword up. She blushed, turning her pale skin a almost living color to it. I floated back up, and then lifted her up in the air with me, wrapping my arms around her. I looked at her, again staring into those beautiful eyes. Then I kissed her.

I pulled away from her, then my voice became very sullen. "I'm sorry, Theia. I never meant to hurt Marshal or you. I would never do anything to lose you. I would do everything it takes to keep you safe." I kissed her again, this time, it seemed like time had stopped around us, and everything in the room dissolved. It lasted for about four minutes, but it seemed like forever. I stopped kissing her, then said, barely audible "I love you."

Just then, the door opened, and inside stepped Gary. "Theatum, dude. You awake? I came to apologize, and to tell you something AWESOME!" He looked at me and Theia, blushed, then said "Sorry, dude. Didn't mean to interrupt."

"Hey, man. Don't worry about it. So, what was it you had to tell me?" I asked as he walked further into the room. I was letting Theia down, and then I tried to stand up, instead of floating. My legs threatened to give out on me, but my will-power stopped them. I stood back up, perfectly fine.

"I WAS TURNED INTO A WEREWOLF! Its so cool. I have a question. How would you like to be my rival?" he yelled, almost to fast for me to comprehend what he was saying.

"Sure is cool. And yes, i want to be your rival. Out of all the people I have fought, your the only one who has been able to beat me." I extended my hand towards him. "Rivals?" I asked.

"Defiantly." He grabbed my hand and we shook on it.


	8. Almost died: Bloodlust's challange

Its been about a month since I got out of that hospital wing. My legs have gotten back to their normal use, so I don't have a problem walking now. Gary has been training with me day in and day out, both of us constantly becoming stronger. Sometimes we will fight with swords, which almost always ends in a stale mate. When we don't use our swords, we fight hand-to-hand combat. Every time, I will be close to winning, but Gary will turn into his werewolf form, pinning me to the ground or the wall.

Theia and I have since then set off to create a house, facing many difficulties to find a good spot to build one. We now live in a three-story house that resides on a cliff overlooking the ocean. The first floor consists of a Kitchen, Living room, and a bathroom. The stairs go from the living room to the Jam room, on the second floor. The other rooms on the second floor were a bedroom, big enough to hold four people in sleeping space, and a bathroom. The top floor, which was PB and PG's idea, was an observatory and a science lab that only Theia and I are allowed into, due to a bunch of security devices, for observing the stars and making stuff, like healing potions. I like to look at Mars. I saw some weird people there, though. To keep out of the sun, we added a large awning to the side of the house, which now casts a large shadow over the cliff.

* * *

I was at home, walking through the Jam room, when I heard a knock at the door. FINALLY! I ran down the stairs, literally jumping off the walls. I made it to the door, and what I found was Jake, standing with a person who had been in the shape of a human, but had fur like Jake. "Dude, I have a request. I need you to hang out with my cousin, Joe, for a while." He pushed his cousin in, then ran off. Aw man.

I walked up to him, studying him. "So, why did Jake dump you off here? I thought families were supposed to stick together." I walked up the stairs, walked into the bedroom to get Theia. We share the bed, in case of visitors, and because it's easier to sleep holding her in my arms. "Hey, Theia. We got company, no thanks to Jake." Joe walked in the room, then waved to Theia. "Dude, back off. She's mine. no offense, I just want to make it clear before hand."

"Dude, I kinda figured something was going on between you two, so chill out. Besides, I have a girlfriend. Her name is Celesta. She's a cat." As soon as he said that I groaned. Joe looked at me, angry. "You got a problem with cats?"

Yeah, but don't worry. I won't judge you man. So, what do you lie to do for fun?" I walked to the jam room, grabbed my bass, and went back in the room. You play anything? I play bass, Theia sings. I have a sister who plays guitar."

Joe walked into the jam room, I heard some clicking noises, then he started playing the drums. It was pretty good, but he could have been better. Joe finished playing, then walked back into the room. Just then, I heard a knock at the door. "This better be..." I said, as I opened the door. I was cut off by a strangely familiar guest. "Hey Theatum. Long time, no see." I glared back at the person standing in the door.

"What are you doing here, Bloodlust? I thought you were stuck down in the Nightosphere, working for that jerk, Hunson." I held my bass up, ready to use it if need be. "Are you looking for a fight? Because I would be happy to oblige."

He laughed. At ME! How dare he? "I actually just came over because I was told to tell you that Finn and co. wont be coming. But I think this feline was looking for a friend of yours." A cat walked into view, wearing people clothes. The strange thing was, she was wearing a belt, though it was almost to large for her, and she wore it around her waist, not her jeans.

"Uh, hi. Is Joe here? He took off without me, and I made it to Jake's house. Jake told me he brought him here." She said, nervously looking around, while shifting her weight between feet. her fur was A dark purple, and she had claws that were hanging out of her paws. I looked at her, scowling, then back to Bloodlust. He shrugged, then started laughing again.

"Yeah, he's here. Next floor up, and he was playing..." I couldn't finish my sentence, because as soon as I told her where he was, she disappeared. Literally, she just went poof, then she was gone. Well, actually it was more of a zap. She flew through the house like a bolt of lightning, in appearance and speed. "So, a teleporter, huh? That's cool. Good thing I thought better of trying to hit her. Now, Bloodlust. What brings you to Ooo? Last time I saw you, we almost had it out in the Nightosphere. You were lucky I had business to attend to."

"_I_ was lucky? you were the one who would have regretted fighting me! I could beat you in a fight any time, anywhere. Just name the place, and we can finish what we should have started in the first place." He said, pulling out his sword. I looked at it, then laughed. I know better than to fall for that.

"You think I don't know about your flaming sword? I would know those symbols anywhere. You can't just think I would go without studying different written languages in my 150 long years of living? I also have some secrets. But I won't say what. Anyway, I don't have time to fight. I am busy." I started to close the door when Bloodlust smacked the door, stopping it. He grabbed my arm, and pulled me out side. If it wasn't for the awning over us, I would have been defenseless. He slashed at me, and I quickly parried it with my bass. I floated up into the air, enough to get away from him. I put my bass on my back. I pulled my sword out, then floated back down to him. He was waiting for me. "Thanks for waiting for me to change my weapon. I didn't want to ruin my bass." I said as I grabbed my shield. It is made from dragon scales, which is unaffected by fire. It also has the ability to cover the user in scales similar to what the shield is made of. The last ability is that it can give whoever has it an elemental controlling ability, such as fire, Ice, water, stone, stuff like that. I use air. Elementalists do not benefit from that last ability.

Suddenly he charged at me, so fast, I almost didn't see the attack. I was about to Be stabbed through the chest, but I pulled my shield in front of me enough to knock away his attack. "I don't let people get out of fighting me if I want to test their abilities. You are my next prize, blood sucker." He said, starting to shoot fire at me. I just stood there, letting the fire hit me. He looked shocked that I didn't get burned. I started to push his fire away by using my wind power. I was not being affected be him at all. Though I also wasn't doing anything to him. I ran up to him, then smacked him with my shield. He was dazed for a minute, but when I was about to strike, he caught me off guard, kicking me in the crotch. I fell to my knees, curled up and in pain. He was about to strike me again, but this time it was my turn to play dirty. I kicked his legs out from under him, then Turned into a giant bat, pinning him to the ground. Just when I thought I won, he started to change forms, too. Before I knew what was going on, he had morphed completely into a werewolf. SHIT! "Well, it's a good thing I have experience fighting werewolves." I grabbed him by the legs and tried to throw him off the cliff. I threw him, but right before he fell, he grabbed me, pulling me down with him. My skin started to burn so I morphed back to normal. I started floating, but I felt lighter. Then it hit me. My shield was gone. I looked around, until I saw that Bloodlust had it. I tried to fight him for it, but I had to float us back up to the ground, or we would have fell into the water. As soon as we touched the ground, he hit me in the head, sending me down on the ground. He reverted back to human form, then he was standing over me, an evil grin on his face. That's when I lost it. The next thing I remember was standing up, grabbing my shield, and ripping it out of his hand. after that it went blank. I was back in the darkness. Then, _he_ showed up. That malicious smile, the murderous look in those evil eyes, and the horns grown out of his head. We started to fight, and it lasted for what felt like three hours, but then he stabbed me through the chest with his tail. Right before I lost all consciousness, I woke up, finding a sword through the same place the other me had stabbed me. I looked up, finding a bruised and cut-up Bloodlust, who was now covered in blood. Who's blood, I didn't know, but blood, none the less.

"You put up a good fight, but it wasn't enough to save you from your death." Bloodlust pulled his sword out of my chest, and brought it to my neck. He swung it to the side, hen back down towards my neck, but before he could hit me, I grabbed the blade. It almost cut all the way through my hand, but my bones, which were now cracked from the blow, stopped it. I pulled myself up, and grabbed his throat with my other hand, which had now dropped my sword, apparently while I was blacked out. I was in the middle of strangling him, when he dropped his sword, grabbed my arm, then snapped it. I yelled in pain, going in and out of consciousness. I fell to the ground, on my stomach, unable to move. he walked back to me, then pulled me up, grabbing me by the hair. I couldn't even react to the pain. "I told you it wasn't enough." He wiped some of the blood out of my wound, licking it. "I haven't had vampire blood in a long time."

"you win. I give up." I said, barely audible due to my lack of strength. He grabbed my sword off the ground, most likely intending to use it on me, when the blade shrunk back into the handle. He got mad, and I was about to tell him why it did that, when he put it into a random bag, that appeared out of thin air. Then, he picked up his sword, then put it up to my neck. He started to pull it across my neck, when Joe came outside and wrapped himself around Bloodlust, stopping Bloodlust's movements. Theia then ran outside, holding a healing potion, and pouring it on me. I slowly got better, but it only stopped the bleeding. Theia grabbed me, dragged me inside, then I lost consciousness.


	9. Theatum's control: His adopted brother

**Back story on why Bloodlust was mad at Theatum. Also, Bloodlust is DarkLord990's** **OC. I probably should have added that in the last chapter, but I forgot.**

* * *

_About four weeks ago, in the Nightosphere..._

I was talking to Hunson Abadeer, ruler of the Nightosphere. Every time I started talking, I would soon be interrupted by furious, monster-like yells from Abadeer, causing me to lose my patience.

"Hunson, look. We are trying to get these two dimensions together. Are you going to allow us to or not?" I said as I was fighting off demons, constantly trying to find a place to get away from them. I eventually got annoyed, then floated above them all. " Now, either we can get your permission, or we will do this by force."

He started yelling, again making me even more angry. "YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING! I AM THE KING OF THE NIGHTOSPHERE, AND NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO! THOSE WHO DO, **DIE!**" As soon as he said that, a secret door in the room opened. "Bloodlust, get rid of this pest."

"HA! A human? Your going to have a puny little human fight for you? Man, I knew you were weak, Abadeer, but I didn't know you were this weak. And you, Bloodlust. Why are you working for this wimp? If your so strong, then stand up to him, and help me beat him. Or are you to scared? Where are your parents? Why would your parents just leave you in the hands of someone so 'Evil' when there is a whole other world where you could be free to do what you want, to live a peaceful life? Your parents must have really hated you." I said, laughing at him while I flew down, grabbed a demon, and threw it at him. He slashed the demon in half.

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID BLOOD SUCKING BASTARD! You don't even know anything about me or my parents. I am going to kill you for saying that, no matter what it takes!" I just kept laughing, when Marceline showed up.

"Dad, just let us do this. Come on, Theo, we don't have all day." She looked aggravated.

Hunson sighed. "Fine, I'll allow it. But no more of your friends in the Nightosphere, you got that?" He said in an annoyed tone. Marceline nodded, then grabbed my hand, carrying my away to the portal we had created to join the two worlds.

* * *

_The present, at my house..._

So, here we are, me still unconscious. I am walking down a never ending road, when I see two roads, a sign in between them. One part of the sign, pointing to the left, said 'Power'. The other part of the sign said 'Wisdom', pointing to the right. Then that familiar form that I have been seeing a few times in my dreams. It was a man covered from head to toe in a black robe. he looked at me, though how I knew that, I can't explain. I couldn't see face, so I had no Idea at what he looks like, other than the build of his body. He was a tall, muscular man, who looked shockingly familiar. But, like I said, I couldn't see his face, so I didn't know who he was. "Theo, you are destined for great things, but you must first choose whether you are going to learn from your mistakes to develop your skills further, or face your inner evil and either become stronger or the evil takes control.." When he spoke, his voice was rough, and almost silent. I looked at the paths ahead, then back at the man.

I know I have to defeat this evil in me, so as to keep the ones I loved safe, but if I lose, then I might not ever wake up. And if I choose to learn a better fighting technique now, and still go insane, I might hurt everyone I know, including Theia. "I will fight this evil, in hopes to protect the ones I love." The man nodded, pointed to the left path, then disappeared. I started walking down the path, and eventually I made it to a large field, surrounded by fire. When I walked to the center of the field, my path was covered in fire. I was trapped. When I looked looked around, I saw nothing but grass, and the flames surrounding me. Then, _He s_howed up. I decided that this time, I would give up on the sword fighting. I threw my sword to the side, then I began to charge at the monster in front of me. "I am not afraid of you, and you are NOT me, so get out of my head!" I jumped into the air, using my ability to float to my advantage by sending myself another five feet into the air, until I was a good eleven feet above him.

Right when I was about to drop down on him, he flew up into the air, grabbing me by the arms with those searing hot claws of his. I was in pain, but I wasn't going to give up. I bit into his hand, breaking the skin. I kept pushing, until I heard the sound of bones breaking. He howled in pain, letting go of my arm. I used this as a chance to grab his other hand and pull myself free. I pulled my arm away, then grabbed his claws, it burning my hand, then pulled them back and broke them off. I took the claws and stabbed them into his arm. He screamed in pain again, the looked at me, with a look that was more than furious. He flew to me, faster then I could see, then grabbed both of my arms, pulled them to my sides, until I was hinging there like if I was on a cross. I was about to kick him, when he wrapped his tail around my neck, strangling me. He used the rest of his tail to stab me through the chest, then he pulled it out and stabbed me again in the shoulder. I was bleeding immensely, losing my will to move. I tried as hard as I could to get away from him. He must have wanted to toy with me, because he dropped me, and I fell to the ground. I landed on my sword, which hurt like hell, and just lied there. I was going to use this to my advantage.

He must have finally gotten bored of me not moving, because he finally flew down to the ground, walked up to me, and grabbed me by the hair. As soon as he picked me up, I took the sword and plunged it straight through his heart. he let go of me, and I pulled the sword out of his chest. I pulled the sword to the side, then swung it through his neck. The sword managed to make it about half-way through his neck, when it stopped. I pulled it back out and swung it again. I had won. I grabbed his head of the ground, then took off my jacket and wrapped it around the head.

I started walking back to were I had entered the field from, and the fire dispersed. I walked back down the path that I had followed, still carrying the head of my opponent, until I got back to the fork in the path. I was about to star walking further, when I was stopped by the same mysterious man. "Good job, son. You have matured a lot since I last saw you. I Knew you could do it. Though, I didn't expect you to keep his head as a prize." he said as he started laughing.

"Dad, is that you? I thought you were dead!" I started crying, then I ran up to him, about to hug him, but instead I punched him. "Why didn't you tell me it was you? I wanted to talk to you, to at least know that you and mom were okay. Do you know where Katie is, and did you know about what happened to Free-b? I couldn't save her dad. I wasn't strong enough to help. I almost killed an innocent man, well vampire, and I just about hurt the woman I love. Why couldn't you have helped me before? I needed you dad, I needed to be talked through all of this." I hugged him for a long time. I walked away from him, then I stared at him. "What did you mean when you said I was destined to do great things?"

He sighed, taking the hood of the cloak. "I didn't tell you it was me because the cosmic owl told me i couldn't. And I meant that you are destined to stop one of the greatest evils in all of Ooo, and without you, it will not be defeated." He grabbed something out of his pocket, then threw it to me. "That's my second most prized possession. It's a calming device. I was like you, and had issues with keeping my anger in check. With that, you will be able to stay calm, or in case you lose your control on that problem of yours, the one in your hand, then it will bring you back. It is only usable three times per person, so use it wisely. To activate it, press that button on the side." I thanked him, put the device in my pocket, then walked on past him.

I kept walking until I got to a door in the middle of the trail I was walking on. I opened the door, and walked through it.

I woke up, finding Theia sitting in a chair next to the bed I was lying on. I stared at her, but she didn't seem to notice I was awake. It looked as though she had been crying, and most likely because of me. I sat up, wincing from the pain of my recently made wounds. "Theia." I said to get her attention. she looked at me then started crying again. "I'm sorry for scaring you. And thank you for saving me. I could have died..." I was cut off by her hugging me, then she kissed me. "WOW!" was all I could say.

"I'm so happy your okay. I thought you might die. WHY WOULD YOU FIGHT SOMEONE LIKE HIM?! He was obviously crazy!"

I shook my head. "No. not crazy, just mad. I said something to him that must have been really offensive. I need to go find him, so I can apologize. Will you go with me?" I asked her, trying to stand up, but falling back down, screaming because of the pain.

"You need to stay here and get better. I'll take Joe and Celesta with me and bring that guy here to you, so you just get some rest." She lied me back down on the bed, then kissed me again. "You shouldn't have to do everything yourself, and you should stop trying to." I just nodded, then she left the room. A few minutes later, the door opened.

I couldn't see who it was at first, but I could hear laughing. It was a male voice, so I asked "Who's there?" When the person came into view, my eyes widened in fear. It was my adopted brother. His parents took me in after Free-b died, taking care of me. But Kyle was the only one who knew I was a vampire. He had tried to kill me when I lived with him, and had almost succeeded. He had tried to stab me through the heart, and only missed by about an inch. I tried to get up, but the pain was trying to prevent me from getting up. Finally, I just decided to talk to him. "Why are you here, Kyle?"


	10. The oracle is an owl

"I have come for my revenge... unless you can prove to me why I shouldn't kill you." He looked at my room. Then he went into the jam room. He chucled a little. "Guess you haven't changed much since I last saw you." He brought in my bass, ten handed it to me. "You learn any knew songs with that thing? Last time I checked, that was just an ordinary battleaxe." I took it from him, then played a few songs I had learnt from Marcie and Marshal. He started clapping after I was done, then got up. He said a few words in a language I didn't understand. When he was done, he touched my forehead, and tried pulling me up off the bed. I fought against him, but I wasn't in pain. I stood up, letting him help me. I stood there in disbelief, then started to remove the bandages covering the larger wounds that hadn't completely healed from using the potion. I was looking all over my body, but found nothing. Not a scratch, scar, nothing at all.

"what did you do? HOW did you do it?" I was still trying to see if I was just seeing things. He just laughed, then shook his head.

"You really haven't changed a bit." I just looked at him, then grinned.

"Neither have you." I looked at him, apologetically. "Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bite you back then. I was just hungry, and before I knew it, it was too late. If I could take it back..." he cut me off before I could finish. His facial expression had changed from a humorous look to a angry one.

"I almost forgot about that. By the way, you didn't just bite me, you turned me into a vampire as well. I was thinking, and I have to think you for that. I am more powerful than ever. But I can't go outside in the sunlight, and I have the urge to feed off of anyone who passes." I looked at him curiously. Where was he going with this? "I just want to say, I don't blame you for anything, but I still want you to take responsibility for it." I was shocked. Really? there had to be a catch to this. This isn't how Kyle acted.

"There has to be more to this than that. I know how you are, and you aren't just going to let me off that easily." I was watching him, as his frown turned into a grin, then into a smile. He started laughing maniacally.

"You really do now me too well. Fine, I'll tell you what I did. I took your little girlfriend and I am going to let you decide her fate. You can save her, or you can save the human girl, Fionna." I started to freak out, but then remembered something. Then I started grinning.

"Okay, I'll decide, but first tell me where they are. Also, I need to make a call." He told me that they were in a dungeon below the Fire Kingdom that he had built. I thanked him, then walked into the other room, grabbed my phone out of my pocket, then dialed Finn's number. When the phone was answered, it was Cake who answered.

"Hello, Cake speaking." she said in a formal, yet worried tone.

Hey, _Cake_. Why do you sound worried?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I haven't seen Fionna in a few days, and NO ONE I HAVE ASKED KNOWS WHERE SHE IS!" she said, starting to scream.

"Calm down, mama. I'll help you look, but first I need to talk to Gary." She said okay, then a few minutes later, I was talking to Gary.

"'Sup man?' he said.

"Gary, I have a proposition for you. If you want to know where Fionna is, I will tell you, but you can't say anything to Finn, Cake, or Jake. Then, when you find her, bing her over here." He agreed, so I continued. "They are in a she is in a dungeon under the Fire Kingdom. Theia is down there, too. I want you to save her as well. My adopted brother Kidnapped them to get back at me, but took it to far when he took the little bunny."

"Little bunny? Whose the little... oh, never mind." I just laughed at his comment. "Shut up, dude." he said, laughing slightly.

"Well, I will leave them to you. I will distract my bro for you. See ya, man." he hung up, and I went back in the room where Kyle was standing. "So dude, I think we should catch up. I have developed a new family, since you pretty much kicked me out of yours. I also have a new ability." I thought about my anger, and what I should do to use it. Then I just decided to go through the list of negative things that have happened to me, the things, that make me angry or sad. all of a sudden, I felt my anger building, my body literally heating up. I could feel a power surge inside my body. Then, a pair of claws came out of my hand, horns started to grow out of my head, and a tail started to form out of the base my spine. I took of my hood, letting the horns protrude out of my head without ripping through it.

Kyle was dumbfounded by the new me. I was staring at him, deviously, when there was a knock at the door. I yelled down to tell whoever it was to come in. The next thing I knew, Gary had walked in the room with Theia and Fionna. As soon as Gary had seen Kyle, he turned into a werewolf, about to rip his throat out. I wrapped my tail around Gary's chest, pulling him away. "You can't kill him. He's still my brother." I said, putting him down. he nodded, then turned back to Kyle. He grabbed Kyle, then punched him in the face, then again in the stomach. Before Kyle could react, he was round-house kicked in the face, sending him flying through the wall into the jam room. I walked into the room, finding Gary, who had already ran into the room, repeatedly punching Kyle. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder, but he didn't stop, so I squeezed his shoulder as hard as I could without breaking his shoulder, causing him to stop from the pain. He grabbed my hand, mot likely about to snap my wrist, when he shouted in pain from touching me. He pulled his hand back and I noticed it was bleeding. Kyle's eyes widened, and he smelled the air. I quickly grabbed Gary and pulled him away, then landed on top of Kyle, holding him down.I held the claws up to his throat, and aimed my tail to go straight through his heart. I don't want to kill him, but I will do what I have to to protect the ones I love.

"Get Gary out of here, and run as fast as you can to the tree house." I yelled at Fionna, who nodded and grabbed Gary, pulling him out of the house. stood up off of Kyle, and kept my tail pointed at his heart. I knew he still wanted to go after them. "Don't even think about it Kyle. I am stronger than you, and I always have been and will be stronger than you. You wouldn't last to long if I was to fight you." he relaxed a little, then he grabbed my tail and pulled it away from himself, than sat on the bed.

"I guess that proves that you're not evil. If ou would stand up for those two human's, after saving both of my captives, than you are truly a hero. Go on. I'll leave you alone from now on." I stopped him when he was on his way to leave.

"Kyle, you no I don't blame you for trying to kill me before,and I can understand the pain you went through. I know revenge would be great, but do you think that would help you get you family back? I want you to know, if you ever want to visit, your always welcome here, and i wish you would get over what happened." I grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around, so I could make sure he was listening.

"Okay, dude. I'll visit. I am going to need some time to get over the past though." I nodded, then he walked out the door. I stood there at the door, thinking over everything that had just happened. I made up with my adopted brother, learned a new power, and now I have to fix a hole in my wall, no thanks to Gary. After about another half hourof fixing the hole in the wall, transformed back to normal, then pulled up my hood. I decided to go for a walk.

I wandered around to clear my mind, not paying attention to where was going. I was still walking, when I heard a weird sound, coming from the tree beside me. It sounded like someone had said "who". I walked up to the tree, when I heard something else. "Be careful, you might fall soon." I thought to myself that it was random for someone to be saying this, considering it was coming from a tree. I climbed up into the tree to see what was saying such strange things. when I found it, I realized how stupid I just was. It was an owl. I'm not sure how to tell, but I think it was a girl. "That is correct. Now let's get away from here." it said, as if it had just read my mind.

I grabbed the owl, and said "Are you sure? You don't want to stay here in the forest?" it shook it's head.

"No, Theatum.I need to go with you. I was destined to. Oh, and by the way, my name is Chazona, the oracle sent by the Cosmic Owl to help you along your path to becoming a real hero." She slipped out of my hands and landed on my head. I just shrugged, laughed a little, then floated down to the ground, and headed back home. I got home, finding Gary, Bloodlust, Finn, Fionna, Marcie, and Flame princess standing in front of Kyle. I walked up to the group, when I realized That they were yelling at him. I ran up to them and yelled at them to get their attention. The all stopped yelling, and I coughed a little, because of the yelling. "What's going on here?! I leave for a few minutes and everyone decides to gang up on my brother at my house! Can't a guy go a few minutes without dealing with all this craziness?"

Kyle started to talk first. "I was going to apologize for kidnapping Fionna, when they all started chasing me and pulling out weapons." I looked at them, and they all looked away, ashamed at their actions.

"Really guy's, I thought you knew better than to act like that to anyone but Simon." I just shook my head at them. "Go on, get back to your house."

I walked back inside after saying goodbye to Kyle, and walked up to the observatory, still carrying Chazona, until we got into the room. I opened one of the twenty small windows so that Chazona could fly in and out of the building. I walked over to the Science lab, moved a few things off the table and mad a bed for her to sleep on. "There you go Chazona. I hope you like this. It's all I can do for right now. I will get you better sleeping quarters later." She nodded and I walked out of the room. I ran into Theia right before I was going to lay down and relax.

"Why didn't you come save me, Theo? I know you could have saved us both without ... what ever his name was helping you." I looked at her inquisitively.

I wanted to see my brother, and I needed to make sure he didn't try to trick me." I just shrugged, than hugged her. "I'm glad your okay though." I kissed her, and then walked into the bedroom.I lied down on the bed, and almost instantly I fell asleep.


	11. Theatum Dies?

**DRAMA BOMB COMING UP! get ready for: A.) an OC lent to me by Khaos The Elder, and B.) A NEW POWER THAT WILL BE REVEALED BY SOME UNEXPECTED TURN OF EVENTS!**

**So, Theo is the most powerful vampire ever, and anyone who thinks otherwise... well, you'll see.**

* * *

I was in a strange, run-down version of Marceline's cave, and the house inside had been removed. I was sitting in a Large, throne-like chair, staring out of the cave to the once again apocalyptic world. My friends were sitting in a crescent-like shape, next to me in the was there, Gary, Bloodlust, the little bunny, Finn, Jake, Joe, Cake, Celesta, and a few other people I didn't know, or didn't know yet. The only people not there were the other vampires. Just then, a strange monster walked into the cave. It looked like Marshal Lee, but he was disfigured, like he had his whole body broken and he hadn't healed the right way, and his skin was melted and parts of his muscle and bones were showing. I almost jumped out of my chair, but my body didn't move. I had no control over my body. I stood up, then Fionna started cowering. Why would she do that? "King Theatum, I have news of her travels."

"Good. What have you learned, slave?" Slave? I would never call Marshal a slave. What's going on?

"Marceline, who has just reappeared after two months, has sent news that Theia has gathered an army of soldiers and is coming to save the people." THEIA?! Why would she be coming to fight with me? What have I done?

"Really? Well, we should make her feel as welcome as possible. Release the lower level warriors. Finn. You go with them." WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!

"It's to late for that, Theo. I'm already here." Theia was standing at the entrance of the cave, holding her sword.

"HA HA HA! Do you really think you can defeat me by yourself? I am invincible. There is no way you can defeat me!" I stand up out of my chair. I ran towards her, when all of a sudden, she knocked me down to the floor and was already on top om me, her sword aimed at my throat. I just laughed, wrapping my tail around her leg and throwing her against the wall of the cave. I walked towards her, about to stab her neck with my sword, when she pulled out a dagger and stabbed me in the leg. It felt... REAL! I could feel the pain from the wound. I yelled out in pain, not realizing that she was lifting her sword up, then swung it down and around her side, hitting me right in between my ribs. I grabbed my side, when she pulled the sword back and was about to cut off my head. I reached out, grabbing the sword. It didn't cut my hand. The wounds in my leg and my chest healed almost instantly. I somehow melted her sword, leaving nothing but liquid emerald on the floor and the handle sh was holding tightly. I grabbed her by the throat, but my hand started to burn as she grabbed it, trying to pull me off. I ignored the pain, but when I finally let go, it wasn't of my own free-will. My hand was literally nothing but bone, and had fallen apart, causing me to drop Theia. She realized what had happened before I had, so she used her powers, grabbing me by the head, burning it. My skin started to bubble as it was melting I was distracted by this, Theia's hand grew claws, emanating some strange green mist. She pulled her arm back and shoved the claws through my chest, plunging them into my heart. I could still feel my self burning from the inside out, melting me internal organs, when I finally saw nothing.

I woke up, coughing. I was to hoarse to scream, but I was panicking like crazy. It was already dark. I had slept for longer than I had wanted. I looked around and saw Theia had already been awake. She wasn't in her bed, so I figured she had gone down to the kitchen. I walked downstairs as quietly as possible. I made it to the door, opened it, and walked outside. I walked to Finn and Jake's place, hoping they were still up. It took me a few minutes to get to their house, but when I arrived I noticed a light shining through one of the windows. I floated up to it, wandering what was going on. When I got to the window, I looked through, finding Fionna and Gary sitting next to each other, while Flame Princess and Finn standing across the room. Jake and cake were in the middle of the room, playing a game on BMO. It was Probably Compy's Castle. I knocked on the window, shocking everyone. Gary got up and opened the window. " 'Sup, dude?"

"I just woke up. You guy's haven't been messing with my bro, have you?" I floated Through the window, sitting in a chair that I found sitting against the wall in the corner of the room, as they all said no or shook their head. "Hey, do any of you know what it means to have a dream where you die?" As soon as I said that, Finn and Jake looked up at me. He had been to focused on the game to look away just a few seconds ago. He looked at me like he was about to start jumping around the room, while Finn looked like he was about to start crying. "What?" I was beginning to get a bad feeling.

"Tell us what happened in your dream. I might be able to help you." Jake said, as Finn got closer to him, slowly, then started saying something about never leaving him for the rest of their lives. Jake pushed him away, and I recounted all of the things that had happened in my dream, leaving out the part about Marshal's physical appearance. When I got to the part about Fionna cowering from me as I stood up, she got mad. "Pfft. I ain't scared of you!" I just shrugged, then continued with the story. When I finished, I told them how I could feel the pain, as if it were really happening. Jake just closed his eye's and nodded.

"Yep, that's a croak dream. Though, that's the weirdest croak dream I have heard in a while." He got up, walked to me and grabbed my shoulder. "Well, I guess you'll just have to except fate."

I looked at him in disbelief. "WHAT?! I am not going to rule over people as some kind of evil king, and I am not going to be killed by Theia!" I said, running to the window. "BMO, Fionna, Finn, Cake, FP, Gary. See you later. Jake, don't even think about trying to convince me to accept that. I will try as hard as I can to change the course of events that led to that dream." I opened the window, then jumped out of it. I floated to the ground, then walked home. When I got back, I found Theia leaving the house. I walked up to her and asked her what she was doing.

"I was going to look for you. You left without telling me anything, so I thought someone may have taken you." Man, I hate it when Theia gets all protective like that.

"I just went to Finn and Jake's for a while. I had something I remembered that I had to discuss with them." I said, trying to keep the dream a secret from her.

"Oh. Well, I wish you would have told me first." Thank Grod. She didn't ask.

"Okay. Next time, I'll remember to tell you where I am going before I leave." I kissed her, then went back inside to lay down. I floated onto my bed. A few minutes later, I was asleep again.

* * *

_**The next morning ...**_

I was walking to the candy kingdom, needing to talk to Peppermint Butler. I walked to the castle garden, finding PB. "What's up, Princess? Have you seen Peppermint Butler? I need to talk to him about something."

She looked at me and said "Oh, hello Theatum. I sent Peppermint Butler to my lab fetching a chemical for me, so he should be back soon. Ah, here he is now." Peppermint Butler walked up to us as I waved to him.

He waved back. "hello Theatum. What brings you here?"

"I have come to ask you for a favor. May I discus it with you in private?" he nodded, so we walked towards the castle.

When there was no one else around, he asked me in a rather displeased voice "What do you want from me, monster?"

I was stunned that he would actually call me that. "I was wanting to know if you would hold a tournament for all of Ooo to participate in. I need to use it to find a worthy opponent that can keep me in line If I ever loose myself, and try to... well, I just need to find someone who can handle me."

He looked like he was thinking, then after a few minutes, nodded. "Sounds like fun. sure, why not. I will talk to death and see if he can help me find a prize for this tournament." I thanked him then walked off. I was walking home, and was almost there, when I heard Theia screaming. I ran in the direction that her scream came from, and found some random stranger strangling her, about to stab her with a sword. It was aimed at her heart. There was multiple cuts and burns on her, so i figured he had been torturing her for a while now. I ran towards the man and knocked him down by hitting him with my elbow. he Hadn't noticed me, so It gave me time to get on top of him and land a few punches. Then, he regained his senses and threw me off of him. I was about to pull out my sword, but he was already charging for me, faster than I could have imagined. He was already an arms distance away from me, so I backed away, using my new power to grow my tail and swipe at him with it. He dodged it, and was still running towards me. It gave me enough time to get my sword out, though. I had my sword ready, when he reached me, and tried to stab me through the stomach. I parried it and then grabbed his hand, making it to where he couldn't attack. "Who are you?" I said as he was trying to pull his hand free of mine.

"I am Draft, a vampire slayer, and I have just heard of two more vampires living around this area. I have come to slay them." He was still trying to get free, when I started laughing. "what is so funny? Do you not believe me? well, then let me go, and I will go slay that vampire over there. Then you can help me find the other one."

I grew impatient of his talk. Time to see if he could fight as good as he can talk. "Are you blind? I AM the other vampire. And that is my girlfriend you were trying to kill. She doesn't like violence, and YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL HER! I should kill you for that." As I said that, I released his hand, grabbed him by the arm and threw him against the wall of my house. He got up, and threw a dagger at me. As i was distracted by dodging the dagger, he ran up to me and stabbed me in the side with another one. My skin began to bubble, and I could feel the muscles underneath burning. I quickly grabbed the dagger out of my side. As I pulled the dagger out, he had already moved behind me, and had stabbed me through the heart. I fell to the ground, holding onto the sword that was protruding from my chest.


	12. Desdemona, the Shape-Shifting Ex

**OKAY! Continuing from where we left off. (Recap, for those of you who can't remember. Theo died, twice. Once in a dream, and the other in real life.(Or did he?) Well, we'll find out in this chapter. SO as I was saying, here we go, continuing from **

* * *

Theia saw what had happened. "NOOOOO! Theo, no! No no no no no!" She started to cry, when all of a sudden he pulled out a scythe and started moving towards her. Becoming furious at the Draft, I could feel my body heating up. It was heating up so much, I thought I was about to catch on fire. I started panicking as he got closer to Theia, as I could not move. I could still move my arms, so I grabbed the blade of the sword in my chest. Instantly the sword started melting. It turned to a puddle of liquid, just like the sword in my dream. I started to heal as quickly as I had been injured. I was able to stand, and felt stronger than before he stabbed me. I ran towards him, and tackled him before he could get to Theia. He tried to slash at me with the scythe, but I grabbed it and threw it out of his reach. I grew my claws out, and stared clawing at him, making contact with whatever I could. By the time I stopped, he was cut up and barely recognizable. He started to crawl away, and I let him. I walked over to Theia, who was still crying. She had her face in her hands, so she hadn't seen that I was okay. I put my hand on her shoulder, and she grabbed it and twisted it behind my back. It hurt, but I was just happy she was still aware enough to defend herself. When she realized who I was she let go of me, and I turned around. She was staring at me in aw, and I just shrugged. She had stopped crying when she was trying to protect herself, and now she was crying again. She hugged me, and I was starting to suffocate, when her grip loosened, until she let go. She was starting to pass out. I didn't realize this until she started to fall to the ground. I grabbed her before she fell down completely, and I carried her off to the Candy Kingdom. When I arrived, I had floated up to the medical wing, and asked a doctor to watch and take care of her for me. I left, and I went to look for Draft.

I was walking through the cotton candy trees, heading in the direction of Finn and Jake's house. When I made it out of the trees, I found Ice king chasing Gunther around. why was Gunther out of the Ice Kingdom, anyway? I walked past them, and continued on my way to Finn's place. A few minutes later, Ice Queen flew by. When she saw me, she she started smiling, and then waved at me.I blushed, remembering the embarrassing moment when I called her a 'freezer burnt hotty'. I waved back, and she started to fly towards me. I was blushing more now, but I calmed myself down and stopped when she got to me. "Hey Ice Queen. What are you doing?"

"I was going to help the Ice king get Gunther under control. What about you?" she said, when she realized where I came from. "Why are coming from the candy kingdom?"

"I had to take Theia to the hospital, and I was about to go see... have you met Gary yet?" She nodded, so I continued. "I need to get help. I am looking for a person named Draft, who should still be all cut up. Would you mind helping me? You don't have to, and I wouldn't want to put anyone in danger anyway."

She was looking at me, probably wandering why I was trying to find this man. Or maybe why Theia needed to be put in the hospital. "Why is the man cut up?"

That caught me off guard, as I had not expecting it. "That's... kinda my fault. I was fighting him, and cut him up really bad." She looked at me, appalled. "I was only defending myself and Theia. HE WAS TRYING TO KILL HER! I had to stop him."

"Okay, that makes more sense. Anyway, I'm busy right now, so I can't help. Sorry." She shrugged, then walked away.

I sighed, then continued to walk back to Finn's house. I was almost there when a monster came out of nowhere and tried to bit me head off. I quickly pulled out my sword and fought it for about 20 minutes. Eventually, it got tired, and ran off. Weird. Okay, back to Finn's place. I walked for another five minutes, and FINALLY got to the large tree in the middle of the plains. I saw Finn fighting with Bloodlust, while sitting on Jake's back at the same time. Man, that must be really hard to do. It looks like they're having a race. I walked up to Gary, who was sitting next to Fionna, and Cake, who was playing a game on BMO. Gary saw me, and asked what I was doing. "I need help. particularly from someone who will be good at tracking someone down." Right then, Finn, Jake, and Bloodlust ran up to us. I thought they were going to crash into us, because they were still fighting, so I floated above Bloodlust and Grabbed him by the arms. He started to flip out as I was lifting him higher and higher into the air. When I stopped, we were to far away for anyone to here us. "Bloodlust, I want to apologize for what I said to back in the Nightosphere. It was uncalled for, and I wasn't myself that day." He looked up at me, then said it's okay. I'm over it. Now, COULD YOU PUT ME BACK DOWN?!" I laughed a little, and I started floating back towards the ground. When I got close enough to the ground that I knew I could drop him without hurting him, I let him go. he hit the ground, and I landed next to him. Finn was already sitting next to the others, so Bloodlust shouted "THANKS A LOT! YOU MADE ME LOSE THE RACE!"

"I didn't know it was a race. Anyway, I need help from anyone who is willing to help me find some guy named Draft. He attacked me and Theia and I want to find him." Gary, Finn, and Fionna all raised their hands, and shouted that they wanted to go. "Fine, but Bring something to protect yourself with, because he is really dangerous." As soon as I said that, Bloodlust looked up and calmed down a little.

"Dangerous? I like the sound of this. When do we look for Draft?"

"After we stop by the vampire cave. if you don't know what I'm talking about... THEN YOU'RE AN IDIOT! Anyway, I need to have a talk with Marshal. Also, I wanna see if they will help." After that, We left to go to Marcie and Marshal's cave.

When we arrived at the cave, I walked in and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Marshal opened the door. "What's up, Theo? You alone?"I shook my head and pointed to the others. "Oh, okay. So, what's going on?"

"I'm gathering a search party, and I was wondering if you and Marcie would help look. Also, i wanted to talk to you. It involves the king of vampires." He suddenly looked alert, and I nodded, knowing he knew what I meant. "Yeah, I wanna take your place."

"It's not gonna be that easy, you know. I won't just let you take the title." I laughed at that.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that , you wanna take me up on that offer?"

"Sure. Later, though. Right now, let's get to that search party. Also, Marcie is busy doing something else, but I can't remember what she said it was that she had to do."

I nodded, then we walked out of the cave. I had Finn and Marshall go check to the east, me and Bloodlust will go to the west, Jake and Cake to the north, and Fionna and Gary to the south. "Don't leave any spot's unchecked, and watch each other's backs at all times." I said before we departed. Eventually, Bloodlust and I came up on a large gathering of trees, surrounded by a ring of rocks. We both agreed that it looked suspicious, so we walked up to it, climbed over the rocks, and through the trees. We eventually made it to the center, when We found to people standing there. One was Draft, the other one, a person I hadn't seen in along time. Desdemona. My ex-girlfriend. She was a shape-shifting dragon. No, not the same kind of shape-shifting that Jake and Cake do. She changes form completely. She has maroon skin, Navy-blue hair, and purple eye's.(like the color of a black-light when it is turned off.) her clothing is the same color as her eyes. she wears clothes that are the same color as her eyes.

I walked up to them, and Draft started to charge after me. I told him to wait, while Desdemona held a hand out in front of him. He stopped, and I continued to walk up to Desdemona. When I got up to her, started to tear up, but I wouldn't let myself cry. "Is that really you, Desdemona?" She nodded, and this time I couldn't control myself. I started crying, and grabbed her and hugged her. She didn't move for a minute, then pushed me away.

"No, Theo. Don't act like you care about me, now, after all those years of separation. I LOVED you! How could you just leave me like that? There was no reason to leave." She started crying, and I was about to tell her I was sorry, but Draft started to attack me. I was avoiding him, yelling things like "LEAVE ME ALONE!" or I JUST WANT TO TALK! STOP ATTACKING ME!" eventually, Bloodlust stepped in, and fended him off for me. I went back to Desdemona, and I hugged her again.

"I never wanted to leave you. I was forced to by a group of kidnappers. I couldn't fight them off, and you wouldn't have been able to protect yourself." She looked up at me, still crying.

"Then, why haven't you tried to find me before now? I thought you wanted to be with me, but no, you leave me and start dating that girl. What was her name? Theia I think. And, SERIOUSLY?! She's like an exact copy of you. That's like, dating your sister or something." That sent shivers down my spine.

"Please, DON'T mention that. I try not to think about it. Anyway, I can't just dump her, especially now that she is in the hospital." This made Desdemona mad. She transformed into a giant version of her dragon form, which she stands n her hind legs in this form, and her normal form is the size of a human, anyway. She was about twice as tall as the Ice kingdom.

She tried to smash me into the ground, but I moved out of the way before she could. "I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF JUST FINE, NOW! I don't need your pity help. So, now i will give you the choice. Me, or Theia?"

I thought about it for a minute. I was going to have to make a choice soon, because Desdemona didn't look like she was ready to be patient. and if I choose Theia, I have a feeling she will be targeted by Desdemona afterwords. Either that, or I will have to fight her to the death before she can hurt Theia. On, the other hand, I don't know how well Theia will handle the break up, and I don't want to have kill anyone. I'm just worried that if I break up with Theia, she will become like me, but she won't be able to control her anger. I sighed. "Fine. I choose..."

* * *

**BUM BUM BUM... cliff hanger. Who do you think it will be? Check back in on the next chapter to find out.**


	13. Another new dimension?

**Thank's to Gary the Human's help, I made the new OC, Desdemona. Anyway, It's time to FINISH THIS! you guy's ready to find out who Theo picks as his G-F? I know I am. So, Like I said before, If you have Ideas, OC's, or just criticism, just PM me or review. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"... You." I said, turning to walk away, about to head to the Candy Kingdom. As i said this, she shrunk back to normal size, still in her dragon form. Bloodlust stopped fighting with Draft, as they all watched me walk away. I was about to walk out of the trees, when i remembered Bloodlust. "Hey, bro. Forget that fool, and go tell the others we found him, would ya? I have to go take care of some business." I continued walking, through the trees, and over the rocks. When I made it out, I was walking in the direction of the Candy Kingdom. I was walking for about five minutes, when I heard footsteps behind me. I assumed they belonged to Bloodlust, so I turned and said "Hey." When I was fully turned around, focused on who was behind me, I realized that it was Desdemona.

"You're really going to pick me that easily? Does that Theia girl really mean that little to you?" She was angry again. I just can't win with her, can I.

I sighed. "I told you, I never wanted to leave you in the first place. Without you in my life, it's like the world seemed empty. Now that I have you again, and We can both fight anyone who stands in the way of us, I am going to do everything in my power to keep you by my side at all times. I love you, Desdemona, and I will never be able to forget my love for you." I was serious, trying not to yell. My emotions were getting the better of me, and my tail, horns, and wings started to grow. I tried to restrain them, but I was loosing my control over my anger. "GREAT, NOW I AM TO MAD TO KEEP MY POWERS IN CHECK! LOOK, IF YOU REALLY WANT ME TO PICK BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU DON"T GET MAD AT MY DECISION!" My extra appendages completely grown out now, she was looking at me with a look of curiosity and walked closer to me, when a random hole appeared out of nowhere. She fell right into the hole, and I raced to it to save her, but when I got close, the hole got larger, absorbing me into it.

The next thing I remembered, I was lying on the ground next to Desdemona, who was still passed out on the ground. Bloodlust had been shaking me, trying to get me up. When did he get here? Actually, how long have I been asleep? It's already night time. "Your finally awake. I thought she might have got a hold of you at first, but it seems you both fine. What happened?"

I tried talk, but no sound came out. I sat up, but as soon as I did, i could feel myself close to vomiting. I stood up, and this time I couldn't hold it in. I Threw up all over the ground, for about three minutes. I finally got a hold of myself, but i was extremely dizzy. I was trying my best not to fall over. i decided to sit back down, then I was finally ready to speak. "I don't know what happened. Last thing I remember is that I was getting angry at her," I nodded in Desdemona's direction, "and then she freaked out for seeing my crazy form. The one you fought when you showed up at me and Theia's house. She started to walk towards me, then fell in a whole. i tried to help her, but I think I slipped, hit my head, and fell in after her. I don't know how I ended up back above ground." He was staring at me confused.

"Okay, how did both of you fall through this hole, and what are you talking about? We never fought at your house." Suddenly, I got my balance back, stood up, and stared directly at him.

"What do you mean? We had a huge fight, we fell of a cliff, and You almost killed me! How could you forget something like that?"I was starting to get worried, when everything froze. I was looking around, trying to figure out what was going on. Then, out of nowhere, the cosmic owl appeared before me. I asked what was going on, but he wouldn't answer. I was repeatedly shouting for answers, when finally, it answered. "I have sent you to a new dimension. Your powers were to great, and if you had broken up with Theia, the two of you fighting with this power would have caused the destruction everything in Ooo. You are now in a dimension where Theia is your sister" I shivered, "and you must make sure no one find's out that this was my doing." He then disappeared, and I was left standing in front of Bloodlust again. He was staring at me, then asked what I was talking about again.

The next morning, at the Candy Kingdom, I had everyone gather around me. I discussed what had happened, and then answered questions from all of the people in the room. The last question I heard was from Theia. "We really dated in that other universe? THAT'S DISGUSTING! Your my brother. That's just gross." Apparently everyone here who had a gender-bent was the gender-bent's sibling.

I tried not to think about it. "Yeah. Don't remind me. So, anyone have any objections about me being here?" No one said anything, so I just nodded, then dismissed them all. I walked outside, Desdemona following me. I walked home, while she continued to follow me, before I looked at her and let out a long sigh. I stated to say "Rough day ahead of us." when she wrapped her arms around me, and we kissed until we were both out of breath. "Looks like we both got what we wanted. Let's just hope nothing goes wrong in that other universe." I open the door for her, allowing her to enter my home. We spent the rest of the day together, talking about all of the things we had missed out on since we last saw each other. Finally, she got tired and fell asleep. I put a cover over her, then I walked outside. I was standing at the edge of the cliff that overlooks the ocean. Suddenly, I got an extremely dangerous idea. I leaned forward off the cliff, allowing myself to fall. I am falling, continuously feeling like I am going to implode, when I hit the water. I swim around around for a while, then I climbed up onto a large rock right above the water.

A few hours of sitting on that rock, listening to the ocean, and I was ready to go back inside. I floated back up to the edge of the cliff, but instead of landing on top, I grabbed the ledge, and used my physical strength to lift myself back up. I went inside, taking off my clothes as I headed to the bathroom. I walked upstairs, checking if Desdemona was still asleep, and saw the bed had someone in it.I walked through the room and into the bathroom. The light was on, but I thought maybe someone just forgot to turn it off. I checked to see if the door was locked, but it wasn't. I opened the door, and found Desdemona getting dressed. She had just taken a shower.

OH. MY. GLOB! she still hadn't gotten all of her clothes on, and I was stripped down to almost nothing. This looks so bad. I quickly closed the door before she could fully realize what had happened. She screamed, and I knew she already figured out that it was me. She throws open the door, knocking me down. I fall to the floor, still almost naked, and she is wearing a towel now. She looks at me, then returns from her thoughts. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DON'T YOU KNOCK?!" I was to embarrassed to say anything, so I pretended to be unconscious. She walks over to me, and then kicks me in the stomach. "I know your not unconscious! get up, you ass-hole perv." She tried to kick me again, but I grabbed her leg, then pulled her to the ground. I pinned her, before realizing what had happened. When I had pulled her to the ground, she had lost her towel, and I was now over her naked body. When I realized this, I blushed, but I couldn't get myself to get up. She was blushing, starring away from my face. I was still trying to get up, when the light from down-stairs flipping on. I was trying harder now to get up, but my body still didn't want to move. Just as soon as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, my arms and legs went limp, causing me to fall down into a lying position on top of Desdemona. She looked up at me, shocked, when the person who had been coming up the stairs entered the room. It was ... What the hell?!

"Uh... hey, guys? I was just coming by to see if you would be able to come kill some monsters for me, but I can see your busy." It was Fionna. Oh man, i hope Gary doesn't hear about this.

"It's not what it looks like. But, could you help me up? my limbs are to tired to work, and I can't get up." Wait a second. I mentally face-palm. "wait, never mind." I float up off of Desdemona, who is blushing more than before. Her whole face was red now. more red than normal. After grabbing some clothes, I floated past Fionna, down into the bathroom that we have for people to wash themselves off in after fighting. I get dressed, and by the time i get back upstairs, so is Desdemona. Fionna had left, and Desdemona told me that she explained what had happened to Fionna, then Fionna told her that she needed us to kill a monster for her. "Why doesn't she kill it herself?"

The monster is HUGE. We have to fight it because they're to exhausted to fight it right now. Desdemona and I work together, tripping the monster and then pummeling it.I tied a large rope around its legs, then Desdemona grew into a giant and pushed him over. She got on top of him, and then started punching him in the face. I flew up over him and started slashing at his eyes. He couldn't see, and so Desdemona had a much easier time of defeating him.

Afterwards, I walked up to Desdemona, who had shrunk back down to normal size, and asked her if she wanted to continue what we had started earlier, just trying to mess with her. She actually thought about it for a minute, and then said yes. Uh...? I just looked at her, and she grabbed my arm and led me home. I was feeling terrified about what was going to happen. When we got home, she stopped at the door, and then tackled me to the ground. "HA! Now I am the one who's winning." I thought about what was going on, when I realized she thought I meant a wrestling match. I laughed a little, then rolled her off of me and pinned her to the ground. She couldn't get away, so I used this chance to throw her off. I kissed her, and when I pulled away, she was confused. I got up, then grabbed her hand, pulled open the door, leading her upstairs. We got to the bedroom, and I started kissing her again. She must have been wandering what was going on, but I didn't give her time to think. I just lied her on the bed, then positioned myself over her. I started kissing her again.

* * *

**I am not going any more into detail about what happened, but you can probably guess, can't you? Anyway, I have officially ended Theo and Theia's relationship. No more vampires dating... for now, and maybe for the rest of the story.**


	14. The Day of Relaxation

**Okay, last chapter had an ending that was a little awkward. So, let's start this chapter off getting back on track, shall we? First up, _The Morning After._  
**

* * *

I woke up, lying next to Desdemona, and saw that the sun was still rising. I looked around, trying to find Theia. She wasn't in the room. I let out a sigh of relief, and threw the cover off of myself, waking up Desdemona. She stretched, letting out a quite yawn. She looked at me, still partially asleep, when I leaned towards her, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Good morning, my beautiful queen. I hope you had a good night." I winked as I said that. She blushed, and got up out of bed. She walked towards the bathroom, and I went downstairs, going to attempt to make breakfast. I went into the bathroom that was in the living room, washed my hands and face, and brushed my fangs. Ha Ha. That's a joke my family had when they were all still alive. I walked out of the bathroom, then headed for the kitchen. When I got in there, I found Theia, who was rummaging the refrigerator for food. "Hey,leave that food alone. I'm about to make breakfast." She looked up at me after pulling her head out of the fridge.

"Cook? You? Don't make me laugh. I am going to Finn and Fionna's place to get some real food, and maybe some sleep. Oh, yeah. Thanks for making me sleep on the couch, jerk." She walked past me, punching me in the arm as she did.

"Hey Theia, do you have any anger problems? If so, maybe you can try sparring with me every morning. Trust me, it helps." She thought about it then nodded and walked towards the door.

As she opened the door, she turned back to me. "Be careful with how far you guys go in your 'relationship'. I don't want to have to tell Jake that you guys have been doing Tier 15, so control yourselves. And, considering what you did last night, I would keep a close eye on that girl. Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to get some food before it's gone. Maybe Jake will make me some bacon pancakes. Those things are the best." She walked out the door, just as Desdemona was walking down the stairs.

"Hey. what do you want for breakfast?" I asked her before she could say anything about me and Theia's conversation. I walked towards the fridge, opening it to see what there was. "We have some eggs, bacon, biscuits, and O.J. Or I can heat up some old chili. And if you don't want any of that," I closed the refrigerator door and open the freezer door, "We have some ice cream and frozen pizzas."

She thought about this for a minute, Then finally answered when I was about to just pull something out. "I think Pizza and Ice cream sounds good. But what's up with your food stash? I thought you ate the color red."

I laughed. "I thought we established this already. I prefer animal blood over the color red. And I especially like human blood, but I can't have that because there are only a few humans left, and I don't want to be held responsible for there life." I opened the freezer, pulled out the pizzas, and lied them on the table. I opened the boxes, and put the pizzas in the oven. As I turned on the Oven, Theia walked back into the kitchen. "That was fast. Did you already eat them out of house and home?" I laughed, and Desdemona giggled a little.

"SHUT UP!" Theia was laughing, too. "They were gone and I decided I would come back here for now and wait until they get back."

"Well, we're making the frozen pizzas if you want some. I just put them in the oven." I went over to the freezer and pulled out to bags of animal blood. I put them in the microwave for two minutes, then threw one to Theia. "Here. A snack until the pizzas are done." I bit into the bag, puncturing it and dripping a little blood on the floor. Theia looked disgusted. She threw the bag back to me.

"You know I hate that stuff... wait, never mind. I forgot that you just arrived here. You probably don't know a whole lot about me, do you?" I shook my head, and she sighed. I just took the bag and drained it like I did with the first one.

"I guess I didn't really spend too much time trying to get to know you in my dimension. I was still a little troubled from trying to form relationships. After what happened with Desdemona, I had to much trouble getting to know any other girls."

Desdemona looked shocked, and like she was going to cry. I walked over to her and gave her a hug. I then went to the oven to check on the Pizza. It's still got a few minutes left, so I pulled out my sword. "Anyone want to have a sparring match before we eat? Anyone not participating has to make sure the pizza doesn't burn." Desdemona volunteered to be my sparing partner. Theia happily took over cooking duties, accusing me burning food every time I cooked. Desdemona and I went outside and I positioned myself into a fighting stance, but soon realized that Desdemona didn't have a weapon. "How do you expect to fight if you don't have a weapon?" I was very curious about how she was going to answer.

She changed form for a minute, when i realized she was revealing her weapon. It was a bat'leth.(For those of you who don't know what that is... LOOK IT UP! I don't really feel like explaining what it is and what it looks like. I will say that it only had one handle, but that's all I'm going to say about it.) I laughed. "That's a cool weapon, but can you really use it?" I wasn't wanting a verbal answer. I ran towards her as fast as I could,swinging my sword at her leg. She reacted faster than I did, parrying the attack and then cutting a hole in my shirt. (I had taken my jacket off before hand to make sure I didn't ruin it.) I tried again, swing my sword at her arm, then changing direction to try and knock her off of her feet. She seemed to know my strategy, because she didn't even flinch when I swung at her arm, then she had parried my attack again, this time throwing my sword out of my hand and to the side. I was becoming irritated, so I grew out my claws and tail. She had done the same, but he tail was about twice as long as mine, and was covered in spikes. Well, this will be interesting. I didn't move, thinking of a plan to win. I took a few minutes, but couldn't see anything that would give away a weakness, so I went in to attack, hoping to find a weakness while I did. I was about to slash at her with my claws, trying to make a distraction, when Theia came out and said that the pizza was done. I looked at her, letting myself become distracted, and Desdemona took the chance to get in her attack. She slashed my chest open with her claws, ripped a chunk of skin out of my leg with her tail, and pinned me to the ground. I was in pain, but I was already healing. She was holding my shoulders so I couldn't lift my arms, and had he knees against my legs so I couldn't kick her off of me. I was trying to think of a way to turn the situation around, but I couldn't think of any. Until I remembered how easily embarrassed she can get. I took my tail, slid it under her shirt, and ripped it apart. She must not have known what was going on, because she was still on top of me, and I was starting to laugh. She finally looked down, and then quickly got up and covered her chest. We went inside to get some food, and I was just about to eat a piece when the phone rang. I went to answer it and, to my surprise, it was Gary.

* * *

_**Later that day...**_

After about an hour of getting ready, Fionna walked alongside Marceline, Cake, Desdemona, Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess, all in beach clothes (except Marceline had her sun-protection gear on). "So Gary told me to meet him by the ocean and to bring you guys for some reason. I don't know why, but he's got something planned. I wanna find out what."  
FP looked at her questioningly. "Is anyone else in on it? I haven't seen Finn yet today. And he's nuts about me. I mean, seriously, he told me there's no place he'd rather be than at my side. So it's probably something big."  
PB laughed. "I'm glad you two are happy. I haven't seen Gumball either, now that you mention it."  
Cake scratched her head. "And Jake's gone too!"  
Desdemona shrugged. "Theo's here and gone whenever he wants to be."  
Marceline nodded. "Marshall ran off with Bloodlust. Said something fun was planned for us."

They arrived at the beach and looked around. Fionna took off her hat and put it in her pack. "I don't see them anywhere... Wait, what's that?"  
A shape came over the horizon, and in the distance, a boat sailed forward. The girls looked at each other. Gary, Finn, Jake, Bloodlust, Marshall, Gumball, and I were on it. Gary stepped forward. "How do you like my boat, ladies?"  
The girls looked at each other again. "Where did he get THAT?" The boat wasn't as big as a cruise ship or anything, but was definitely larger than a canoe. "Yeah, 'sup? How's it going? Look at us, we're on a friggin' boat!"

I walked up behind the group of us guys who were on the boat, standing behind Gary, and we all started singing.

_"AW, SHIT! Get your towels ready!_  
_ It's about to go down!_  
_ Everybody in the place hit the fuckin' deck!_  
_ But stay on your motherfuckin' toes!_  
_ We're runnin' this, let's go!_  
_ I'm on a boat, I'm on a boat!_  
_ Everybody look at me _  
_ 'Cause I'm sailing on a boat! _  
_ I'm on a boat, I'm on a boat!_  
_ Take a good hard look_  
_ At the motherfuckin' boat!_  
_ I'm on a boat motherfucker, take a look at me!_  
_ Straight flowing on a boat on the deep blue sea_  
_ Busting five knots, wind whipping out my coat,_  
_ You can't stop me motherfucker, 'cause I'm on a boat!_  
_ Take a picture, trick, I'm on a boat, bitch!_  
_ We drinkin' Santana champ 'cause it's so crisp!_  
_ I got my swim trunks and my flippie-floppies_  
_ I'm flippin' burgers, you at Kinko's Straight flipping copies!_  
_ I'm ridin' on a dolphin, doing flips and shit!_  
_ This dolphin's splashing, getting everybody all wet!_  
_ But this ain't Sea World, this is real as it gets!_  
_ I'm on a boat, motherfucker, don't you ever forget!_  
_ I'm on a boat and it's goin' fast and I got a nautical themed, Pashmina Afghan!_  
_ I'm the king of the world, on a boat like Leo!_  
_ If you're on the shore, then you're sure not me, oh!_  
_ Get the fuck up, this boat is real!_  
_ Fuck land, I'm on a boat, motherfucker!_  
_ Fuck trees, I climb buoys, motherfucker!_  
_ I'm on the deck with my boys, motherfucker!_  
_ This boat engine make noise, motherfucker!_  
_ Hey ma, if you could see me now..._  
_ Arms spread wide on the starboard bow..._  
_ Gonna fly this boat to the moon somehow..._  
_ Like Kevin Garnett, anything is possible!_  
_ Yeah, never thought I'd be on a boat..._  
_ It's a big blue watery road..._  
_ Poseidon, look at me, oh, all hands on deck!_  
_ Never thought I'd see the day..._  
_ When a big boat coming my way..._  
_ Believe me when I say I fucked a mermaid_  
_ I'm on a boat, I'm on a boat!_  
_ Everybody look at me _  
_ 'Cause I'm sailing on a boat!_  
_ I'm on a boat, I'm on a boat!_  
_ Take a good hard look_  
_ At the motherfucking boat!"_

I walked of of the boat, and Grabbed Desdemona by the arms. I lifted her up onto the boat, and then we walked over to a pair of beach chairs that I had brought on board. I was falling in and out of sleep, and so was Desdemona, when she said "I love you."

* * *

**The song(everyone should know this, but just in case...) is _I'm on a Boat_ by The Lonely Island. I do not own it. The last part of this chapter was mostly Gary the Human's idea, but I liked it, and I thought that the whole group needed more mention, so I took the idea he gave me and edited it a bit.**


End file.
